Love can't be broken
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Annalee and Zuko were best friends, even though they weren't supposed to be. Annalee had a hard life, and a secret she trusted Zuko to keep. In return, she helped Zuko find the Avatar, even though she wanted to save him. Zuko/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have scenes from before, during, and after the series. It's the story of Zuko and a character I've made up named Annalee. And that, by the way, is pronounced on-a-lee. Her nickname (Anna) is pronounced on-a. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

Prince Zuko didn't have many friends as a child. Most kids his age found him too…intimidating. How his sister managed to find her friends, Mai and Ty lee, he didn't know, because she was worse than he was. But most of the time he was either with his mom, or by himself. Sometimes Azula would force him to "play" with them, but he didn't consider them friends. Not by a long shot. He just didn't have any friends.

Until he met Annalee.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he could tell something was different about her. He wasn't sure what at the time, but he liked it. Of course, no one thought that they would be friends. They weren't supposed to be friends, but they both had a knack for doing things they shouldn't do.

They both will always remember when they first met. It was a few months before his mother disappeared…

10-year-old Zuko was sitting in his room. He had absolutely nothing to do. He had been shunned to his room, because Fire Lord Azulon and prince Ozai were doing "important Fire Nation business".

"Zuko?" Zuko looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Zuko, get ready. We're expecting some important guests soon."

"We are? Who?" Zuko was surprised. Usually if they were expecting important guests, his father made a big deal of it. But this was the first he'd heard of anyone coming.

"Your father and grandfather have invited a group of…well…they're a group water and earth benders who have been causing some problems in recent months."

This didn't make any sense to Zuko. "So we're inviting them here because…?"

"Because the Fire Lord has planned some negotiation sessions with their leader to try to reach an agreement."

"We doesn't he just kill them all?" a voice coming down the hall said. Azula appeared in the doorway.

"Because," Zuko snapped, "There are better ways to deal with something then killing people."

Azula rolled her eyes. "But none work as well."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Zuko stood by his family. The group of benders they were meeting was arriving. A woman stepped forward.

She bowed and said, "I am Raine, leader of our camp and a waterbender."

Ozai stepped forward. "On behalf of my father, Fire Lord Azulon, I welcome you to the Fire Nation. This is my wife, Ursa, and my children, Zuko and Azula."

Rain nodded and smiled. "Sadly, my husband was killed many years ago. This is my daughter, Annalee."

Annalee stepped forward, beside her mother. She was wearing a blue dress and had brown hair in a braid that was pinned in a low bun. She smiled and bowed.

Ursa smiled back at her and said, "Well, we have a feast prepared to celebrate your arrival. Come with us."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Of course, Annalee, Zuko, and Azula ended up sitting together. Annalee looked at the brother and sister sitting across from her. Though they both kept giving her deathly glares, she was not one to be intimidated easily.

"So," she said, "I guess we'll see a lot of each other. Mom says we'll probably be here for awhile, and we have permission to set up camp on the outskirts of the palace grounds."

"You mean peasants are going to be living here?" Azula said, looking disgusted.

Annalee glared at her. "I suppose you could say that." She said coldly.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Azula taunted. "You don't deserve to live with royalty."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you." Annalee replied coolly. Zuko ducked his head to hide his laughter. Azula's eyes flashed.

"Watch it, girl, you don't want me as your enemy."

"I've faced worse." Annalee replied, and rolled up her sleeve to reveal scars, most likely made from burns. "I've got the marks to prove it."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. Annalee looked at him. He seemed sincere. He wasn't making fun of her, like his sister was.

"Don't be sorry, Zuzu." Azula said. "I'm sure she deserved it."

"Yes. I'm sure I did. And I'm sure your troops deserved what they got after they burned me like that." Annalee said smugly.

Azula's jaw dropped slightly. Nobody talked to her like that.

Zuko almost grinned. "She told you." He said to Azula under his breath. Azula kicked him, got up, and stormed angrily away.

"Well thank goodness she's gone." Annalee said. Zuko nodded, rubbing his leg where Azula had kicked it.

"I'm sorry about her." He said. Annalee shrugged.

"I expected it. But somehow I get the feeling you are not going to insult me like that. You're different." She said, looking at him hard.

Zuko blushed slightly. "Well…I'd like to think I'm not as bad as her. I probably am though."

Annalee shook her head. "I don't think so. I know I just met you, but…I just don't think so. I can't explain it."

Zuko gave her a strange look. "If you say so."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Zuko said, "I'm sorry about your father."

"Oh, don't be. He died when I was a baby. I don't even remember him. He was killed by Fire Nation soldiers during an attack on our camp. He died a hero, anyway. He died for the good of the camp, according to my mom. Of course he didn't manage to stop the attacks from coming. Just last week on our way here we were ambushed. Mass bloody murder, large amounts of bloody gut wrenching." She said casually. Then she noticed Zuko staring at her with a horrified expression. "What?" she asked.

"You just used the words "mass bloody murder" and "large amounts of bloody gut wrenching" in a casual conversation." He said, shocked.

"Do people not do that here?" she asked.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few weeks later**

Zuko was sitting by the pond, leaning up against the tree. He had just spent hours working his firebending, and had made almost no progress. His mother had tried to comfort him by telling him he would get it eventually. It didn't work.

"Zuko!" Annalee came running over. She sat down next to him. "I've been looking for you! What's wrong?" she asked as she saw his expression.

"I'm never going to be a firebender. Never. I'm horrible. I've been practicing all day and didn't accomplish anything. Azula's amazing at firebending. Why can't I be like her?"

"Don't wish to be like Azula. She's a jerk. And that's putting it nicely." Annalee told him, taking off her shoes.

"No, you don't understand, I-"he broke off as he watched her pull her shoes off and dip her feet in the water. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm a waterbender. I love water." She waved her hand and made a bubble with the water. She played with it, making it bigger and smaller.

Zuko grinned in spite of himself. "That makes sense."

"Hello Zuzu." A cold voice said from behind Zuko. He and Annalee both turned around and saw Azula standing over them. She sneered at Annalee. "Get your dirty Water Tribe feet out of our pond."

"Make me, miss I-think-I'm-all-that princess." Annalee responded, and sprayed the water at her.

Azula shrieked angrily. She turned to Zuko. "Mother wants us. Come on." She turned and walked away.

"I have to go with her. Good job with the water." Zuko said to Annalee. She smiled at him. Zuko ran after Azula.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few months later**

**Annalee's pov**

I sat in my tent, drawing a picture in the dirt with my finger. I had nothing to do. Zuko was probably busy training, and Mom was busy with camp duties and such.

"There you are, Anna." My friend Ava, an earthbender in our camp, came in my tent and sat down next to me. "I hardly ever see you anymore."

"I've been busy." I replied, looking at her. She grinned at me.

"Yeah, busy with your new prince friend. It hurts, you know, Anna, I thought I was your best friend."

"You are." I said. "I mean, it's not like my friendship with Zuko could possibly last. Eventually we'll leave, and I'll never see him again. So I'm enjoying it now."

"Of course." Ava said. "How long will we be here?"

"I don't know. I don't think my mom even knows."

"Annalee!" my mom ran into the tent. I stood up, as did Ava.

"What is it? What's happened?" I asked. When my mom runs inside, yelling my name, it's never good.

"Fire Lord Azulon is dead." She said breathlessly.

"What!" Ava and I said together.

"Yes. Ozai is going to become Fire Lord. And Princess Ursa…she's nowhere to be found. She just disappeared."

"Oh no." I whispered. Zuko would take it hard…"I'll be back later." I said, and ran out of the tent.

I ran up to the palace. I saw Azula in the first hallway I went down. "Where's Zuko?" I asked her.

She just laughed. "How should I know? I haven't seen him since he heard about our mother." She laughed again.

How could she possible find that funny? "You're a monster." I said, and left as fast as I could.

I went to Zuko's bedroom. I knocked. "Zuko? Are you in there?"

"Go away." Zuko's voice called from inside.

I opened the door anyway and went inside. Zuko was on the bed, crying. I sat down with him. "It's going to be ok." I whispered.

"She's gone, Anna." He said. "She's gone."

"I know. I heard. But it's going to be fine. Trust me. I know how you feel."

I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I sure wish I did, though. **

**1 year later**

11-year-olds Annalee and Zuko were sitting by their favorite spot, which was the same pond that Zuko used to sit at with his mother. Annalee was playing with the turtle-ducks using waterbending, and Zuko was watching.

Fire Lord Ozai had decided to continue negotiations after Azulon passed away. It was taking longer than expected, and a year later, they weren't done yet. Other things kept coming up, and negotiation sessions kept being pushed back. So Annalee was still there, but Zuko wasn't complaining.

"Your waterbending is improving." Zuko observed.

"Thank you. I would say the same for your firebending, except you refuse to show it to me." Annalee responded.

Zuko winced. "That's because you would laugh at me."

"I'm not denying that, but I would still like to see it." Annalee pouted.

"That makes me so much better, Anna." Zuko said. He came up and sat closer to her. "You're shivering. Are you cold?"

She was shivering. "A little."

He wrapped an arm around her. She felt herself blush, and hid her face so he wouldn't see. She lost concentration of her bending, and the water splashed back into the pond. "Oops." She muttered. She pulled away from Zuko. In her haste, her ring fell off and into the water.

"Oops." She repeated. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Zuko smiled. "I'll get it." He reached into the water.

Annalee had an idea to make the moment less awkward. She pushed him into the water.

"Ah!" he cried as he fell in. She laughed and jumped in after him.

"What was that for?" Zuko yelled at her. He splashed her, and she was soaked. She splashed him back. Soon they were having a splash fight.

When they finally stopped, they were both dripping wet. "Here's your ring." Zuko said, still laughing as he gave it to her.

"Oh, thank you. I can't lose that." She put it back on.

"Why not?"

"It's a family heirloom. Apparently it was my dad's. He got it from his mother, who got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, who got from her-"

"Let me guess-her mother?"

"No, her father."

"Oh." Zuko said, looking embarrassed.

"-who got it from his mother."

"Of course."

Annalee laughed and stood up, pulling Zuko up with her. "Well, that was fun." She waved her hand and drew all the water off of both of them and threw it back in the pond. "And now we're dry."

"Thank you." Zuko sighed. "Oh no. Here comes trouble."

"What? Where?" Annalee turned around and saw Azula coming towards them. "Oh no." Annalee groaned. "I'm going to make a run for it, see you tomorrow."

Azula's hate for Annalee had increased over the past year. Annalee had no idea why, but she was just trying to avoid her as much as possible.

"Bye." Zuko said as Annalee ran off.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

The next day, I was back at the palace, eating with Zuko. We were inside, so there would be no falling into the pond accidents. Of course, it also meant that it would be harder to escape if Azula showed up. Zuko had promised to protect me if that happened.

"Anyway," I was saying, "So then Ava tried to put the fire out with what she thought was water, but it was actually-"

"Shh!" Zuko said suddenly "Listen!"

I stopped talking and listened hard. After a moment, I whispered, "That's Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me…out the window.

"Is there a particular reason you just jumped out the window and took me with you?" I asked. "Or is this some sort of Fire Nation tradition I don't know about yet?"

"You're going to help me." He said.

"With what?"

"Revenge on Azula."

That caught my attention. "I'm listening."

He led me to a hallway I hadn't been down before, and we snuck into a room. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Azula's bedroom."

"Azula's bedroom? Have you lost your mind? She'll kill us!"

"She won't find us, come with me." He took me to the corner of the room, where there was a window. "Do you see that shelf?"

"Yes."

"We're going to hide up there. I have a plan."

I heard footsteps. "They're coming!" I stepped on the windowsill and pulled myself up. Once I was on the shelf, I grabbed Zuko's hand and helped him up. Then he pulled down a cloth that was hooked on the wall. We were completely hidden.

"See," Zuko said, "Last night, after you left, I snuck in here and set up that." He pointed to through small gap between the cloth and the wall. I peeked through and saw a net attached to the ceiling. It was filled with…

"Cabbages?" I whispered. "Why in the name of Sozin did you fill her ceiling with cabbages?"

"Did you just say why in the name of Sozin?" Zuko asked, amused. "You've been here too long. To answer your question, I have filled her ceiling with cabbages because when you pull hard on this rope," he showed me a rope he was holding, "The net falls, and all the cabbages come falling down onto Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai's heads."

I grinned. "Oh, you're bad."

"I know." He said. "Here they come."

Azula walked in, followed by Mai. Ty Lee came in a moment later, walking on her hands.

"Ty Lee, you could walk like a normal person." Azula was saying.

"I like walking on my hands. You should try it." Ty Lee responded.

"No thanks. I don't want to look like a freak." Azula retorted.

"Why don't you try it, Mai?" Ty Lee asked. "You'll like it."

"Mai doesn't like anything." Azula said, smiling.

"She likes Zuko." Ty Lee said.

"Pull it, pull it, pull it, pull it!" Zuko whispered frantically. I grabbed the rope, and we both pulled. It worked perfectly. Cabbages rained down on Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Ty Lee fell. Azula and Mai covered their heads. They all shrieked.

It was fun to watch. "I love you." I whispered to Zuko. I swear I saw him blush. I grinned. "I love you for coming up with this plan."

Azula looked furious. "What was that?" she cried.

"I don't know." Mai said.

"That hurt." Ty Lee said, rubbing her head.

"Zuko," I whispered, "How do we get out of here, exactly?"

"Don't worry, they'll leave soon."

Suddenly, I felt my side of the shelf crack. Very bad. "Zuko…" I said, my voice full of panic. Then my side of the shelf snapped off from his.

"Annalee!" Zuko said. He tried to grab me, but he was too late. I fell onto the floor. Azula looked at me. I trembled. I was in for it now.

Zuko hadn't fallen. I looked up, hoping he'd help me, but he just carefully climbed through the window and ran away. My fear changed to fury. How could he just leave me here?"

"Well, well, well." Azula said. "Look what we have here, girls."

"Hi, Azula. Uh, you look nice today." I smiled sweetly. _Be charming._

"Did you have anything to do with the raining cabbages?" Azula asked coldly.

I pretended to be confused. "Raining cabbages? Is that weather you get often here in the Fire Nation?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Water Tribe trash." Azula sneered at me. She stepped forward as if to strike me, when I heard someone yell-

"Azula, what are you doing? Leave her alone!" Azula turned around, startled. Zuko was standing in the doorway. I instantly understood. Zuko had gone out the window, and then run around so he could rescue me by walking in.

"Zuko! Uh…I was just…we were talking to her! You know…girl stuff." Azula said quickly.

"Right." Zuko said. "Well, Annalee and I have plans, and we're late."

"He's right!" I cried, and jumped up.

I ran over to Zuko, but not before I heard Azula say, "You'll pay for the cabbage trick, girl." I shivered and pulled Zuko out the door behind me.

As soon as we were outside, I turned to Zuko and punched him hard in the gut.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"How could you leave me there like that?" I shouted.

"I was saving you." Zuko said, confused.

"Yeah, but you only did half the job! She blames me for the cabbage trick, and now she's seeking revenge! If you had just jumped off the shelf and stood next to me, she would know it's not completely me fault! But no, you were too scared to do that, and now your crazy sister is after my blood!"

"Annalee…I'm sorry, I…"

"Shut up!" I yelled, and started heading back to my tent.

"Annalee, come back, I'm sorry, I'll go tell Azula right now!"

"Save it, fire boy!" I yelled, not turning around.

"Fire boy?" I heard Zuko mumble to himself.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few days later**

**Still Annalee's pov**

A few days later, I was on my usual walk around the palace gardens at sunset. I liked walking around at sunset; it was calming.

I hadn't spoken to Zuko since the cabbage trick incident. I was still angry at him for leaving me there. I was now very jumpy, waiting for Azula's revenge.

I wouldn't stay mad at Zuko forever. Tomorrow I would probably find him, and apologize for being mad and forgive him for leaving me behind. I couldn't stay mad a Zuko.

I heard a rustle in a bush. I stopped. "Hello?" I called cautiously. No answer. "Probably just an animal." I said to myself, and kept walking.

A moment later, I heard it again. "Hello?" I called again. "Zuko?" I said hopefully. No such luck.

Instead, Ty Lee jumped out and slammed into me, so I tumbled to the floor. Mai and Azula jumped on top of me from a nearby tree.

I can't completely remember what happened. I remember something sharp piercing my skin, and some fire bending being used to burn me. I was awful.

I seemed to go on for hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. Once they were done attacking me, they walked away, and just left me lying there in the dirt.

I couldn't move. The pain was too intense. I'm sure I was bleeding from several places. I was also burned in a few places on my arms and legs. I just lay there, and eventually started crying. I know how childish that was, but I couldn't help it.

It was about ten minutes before anything happened. I heard footsteps, but I couldn't cry out.

"Annalee?" a familiar voice said gently. I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Zuko.

I finally managed to find my voice again. "Zuko…I've never been so happy to see…to see anyone…in my entire life." I said slowly, gasping for breath.

"Oh, Annalee, what did she do to you?" he crouched down next to me.

"How did…you find me?" I whispered.

"I ran into Azula. I could tell by the look on her face that she had just done something horrible. I forced it out of her." He looked me over. "I'll take you back to your camp. Your mother can heal you using waterbending, can't she?"

"Yeah…yeah, she can do that."

"Good." He picked me up and started carrying me back to camp, which was impressive, seeing as I was the same size as him. After a minute, he said "Annalee, I'm sorry that I left you there. I know I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault."

"It's ok, Fire Boy." I said.

"Oh, let's not make that a nickname." He groaned.

"Too late."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, the series would not be over.**

**1 year later**

12-year-old Zuko was sitting, watching Annalee practice her waterbending.

Yes, it had been another year, and yes, Annalee was still there. It was getting ridiculous, but Zuko and Annalee were still close friends, so they weren't going to object.

Annalee was becoming a master waterbender. Zuko enjoyed watching her practice.

Annalee finished and walked over to talk to Zuko. "How was that?"

"You're amazing." Zuko said. Annalee sat down next to him. Zuko could see the faint scars on her arms from when Azula had attacked her the year before. She saw him looking and pulled her sleeve down.

"It's been a year. Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault." She said. He blamed himself for letting Azula get to her.

"If I had-"

"I don't want to hear about it anymore!" Annalee said firmly. "Analyze my waterbending for me."

"It was excellent. You've improved dramatically."

"Thank you."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Zuko stood up. "Um, if it's ok with you, I'd like to show you my latest firebending trick."

Annalee looked up in shock. Zuko had been refusing to show her his firebending for a year and a half. "Yes! I would love to see your firebending."

Zuko stood in the open area. Annalee stood far off to the side, so she wouldn't be burned. With one swift motion, a burst of flames erupted from Zuko's fingertips. Annalee watched in awe, and clapped when it was over.

"And you told me you were bad! That was amazing!" she said. Zuko blushed slightly. "Seriously, Fire Boy, you're really good."

Zuko sighed at the name, which still bothered him, though after a year he was finally getting used to it. "It's not great. You should see my father-"

"I have, and you're going to be just as good, probably even better, if you practice." Annalee interrupted. "Do it again."

"Oh, you're my coach now?" he mumbled, but he did it again. He tried to do it a third time, but halfway through he noticed Annalee watching him closely. Her hair, which she was wearing down that day, was blowing in the wind around her face. She looked quite pretty. Zuko ended up staring at her, and he lost his concentration. The fire disappeared, and Zuko fell hard onto his back. He groaned. "That hurt."

Annalee walked over and helped him up. "You did it perfectly the first two times. What happened?"

"Uh…nothing."

"You must keep focused!" Annalee scolded him. "You must have been distracted by something."

"There was a…uh…bird over there."

"A bird." Annalee repeated, staring at him.

"Yes." Zuko responded, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying. He changed the subject. "How do you stay focused?"

She thought about it, and then shrugged. "I don't know. It comes naturally to me. You have to think about what you are doing. The outside world does not exist. Forget about it."

"Forget about it." He repeated firmly. "I can do that."

"Think about fire." Annalee suggested. "When I waterbend, I try to think about water. Try thinking about fire."

"Right." Zuko nodded. "Fire." He tried again, and this time more flames appeared.

"Yes!" Annalee shouted, jumping up and down. "You just think about fire!" And then something strange happened. Annalee lunged, pretending to firebend, for Zuko's amusement, when all of a sudden, flames burst from her hands.

She screamed, and Zuko yelled in shock. They flames disappeared, and Annalee fell. Zuko ran over to her. "What was that?" he cried, helping her up.

"I don't know!" Annalee cried back. "I'm not a firebender! How did I do that? It's not possible!" she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm freaking out now."

Zuko looked thoughtful. "Annalee…how much do you know about your father?"

She looked at him. "Nothing. I don't even know his name. Mom won't tell me anything."

Zuko sat down, and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Have you considered the idea, then," he said, "That he may not have been a waterbender?"

Annalee's eyes widened. "Do you think he was from the Fire Nation?"

"Possibly. It would explain our little incident a moment ago."

"Wow…" Annalee whispered, thinking about it.

"You know…" Zuko said slowly "There's a story about people who are born from two different nations. It's never been proved, but…I've always believed it."

"What?" Annalee asked, curious.

"They say that if someone's parents were benders of two different elements, that person can bend both of those elements, like you'd expect. But they say that person may also be able to learn the other two elements."

"What are you saying?" Annalee asked.

"Well…they say it's different from the Avatar. The Avatar is born being able to bend. They just have to learn how to do it properly. Someone like you, however, is different. You aren't born with the ability to bend the other element. If you were to try right now, nothing would happen. But if you found a teacher, you could develop those powers. If you could learn all four elements, than you would become what is called a demi-Avatar. They say in the old days, demi-Avatars helped the real Avatar. They were like his assistants."

Annalee sat in silence. Then she said, "I think we need to talk to my mom."

"Agreed." Zuko said. They got up and headed toward Annalee's camp.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

"Mom?" I called as I walked into camp, Zuko right behind me. I walked into my tent and found my mom sitting there, with Ava, of all people.

"Hey, Ava, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Waiting for you. Hi Zuko." Ava said as Zuko came in.

"Hi Ava." Zuko responded. They had met before. Zuko comes down to see me at camp once and a while.

"Do you need something, Annalee?" Mom asked me, smiling.

"Yes, actually." I said. Zuko and I sat down with Ava and Mom. "I wanted to talk to you…about Dad."

The room seemed to tense up. Mom said, "What is there to talk about? He was-"

"Was he a firebender?" Zuko interrupted.

Mom did a double take. "What? What makes you say that?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Anna was giving me tips for my firebending, and she accidentally did some firebending herself."

Ava gasped. "Anna? _You_ did firebending?"

I nodded, my face growing hot with slight embarrassment.

Mom looked at me. "I suppose you're old enough to know." She didn't look eager to say it.

"Should Ava and I leave?" Zuko asked. "I know this is a family matter-"

"No, you should stay." Mom said. "Annalee may require your help, so you should understand."

"Uh…ok…" Ava said uncertainly, glancing at Zuko and me.

"Your father…he wasn't a waterbender." Mom admitted.

"Was he a firebender?" Zuko asked.

Mom shook her head. "No."

"No?" I said, surprised. "He wasn't a firebender?"

"No. He was…an airbender."

"An airbender?" Zuko, Ava and I all cried.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Mom…that's…that's crazy." I said. "The Air Nomads have been extinct for a hundred years. How could my dad possibly be one?"

"Listen, Anna." Mom said. "Your dad's family was one of the few that actually survived."

"Wait, wait, wait." Zuko interrupted. "How come my family's never heard about this? We wiped them out…" he trailed off as he realized the rest of us were giving him dirty looks. "Never mind."

"Your father was the last pure airbender, unless the Avatar is still out there somehow. And you, Annalee, are part airbender."

I sat, trying to digest this information. Zuko looked at me. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to faint." He said.

"Can you blame her?" Ava snapped.

"Well, I understand why she looks that way, but I still want her to be ok." Zuko responded.

"Well don't waste your breath asking stupid questions like are you ok!" Ava responded.

"Well-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. They stopped arguing and looked at me. "I'm fine." I looked at Mom. "If fire isn't one of my natural elements, then how did I manage to control a few minutes ago?"

Zuko spoke up, "You were taking your own advice. You told me to think about fire. You must have been thinking about it too. It was pretty much your first lesson."

"Zuko is right." Mom said.

"I could teach you firebending." Zuko offered.

"And I could teach you earthbending." Ava said excitedly.

"What about airbending?" I asked quietly. "There's no one left to teach me."

"That one will be hard." Mom admitted. "But it is one of your natural elements. You can probably learn a little bit on your own. Oh, I have something for you." She went to our large bag in the back of the tent, and came back with…

"A stick?" I said.

"No, not a stick. It's a glider. Your father wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough."

"Wow…" Ava whispered.

"A glider." I whispered. "Thanks, Dad." I looked at Zuko and Ava, my two best friends in the world. "You guys will really teach me bending?"

"Of course." Ava and Zuko both said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Keep this quiet, all of you." Mom said. "If anyone finds out, Annalee could end up in serious danger."

"Of course." Ava said, and Zuko nodded.

Zuko sighed. "I should go home."

"I'll walk you back." I said, following him out of the tent.

We walked back toward the palace. "So, demi-Avatar to be." Zuko said teasingly.

"It's just so much to take in." I said.

Zuko stopped and hugged me. "You're going to be great. Who knows, maybe you'll help the Avatar someday."

"You really think so?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**1 year later**

**Annalee's pov**

I walked quickly down the hall of the palace, heading to Zuko's room. I turned the corner, and ran into the last person I wanted to see.

"Hi Azula."

"Oh, Annalee. It's been a long time." Azula sneered.

"Has it? I haven't noticed."

"Don't sass me, girl." Azula shouted as I kept walking.

"Bye Azula!" I yelled, and reached Zuko's room.

I knocked. "Zuko? It's Annalee; I have to talk to you right now. It's important and your sister is down the hallway, so let me in before she kills me."

"It's not locked!" Zuko yelled back. I opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind me and locking it. I couldn't be interrupted.

Zuko walked over to me. I noticed he was wearing his best clothes, but I didn't care why. I just had to talk to him. "Zuko-"

"Think fast!" Zuko shot a jet of fire at me. I dodged it and sent fire back at him, knocking him over from the force.

I'd been training for a year, and I was getting good. Zuko was a good teacher.

"Ok…that was…excellent. If you're half as good at earthbending as you are at firebending, it would explain Ava's good mood." Zuko groaned, getting up of the floor.

"Actually, the good mood comes from her new boyfriend, but I'll take the compliment anyway." I sighed. "I really need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'm listening. What's up?" Zuko asked.

"I…" I broke off, and burst into tears.

"Whoa…what's wrong, Annalee?" Zuko ran over to my side and put his arm around me. He pulled me gently over to the bed and we sat down. He hugged me, and it reminded me of when his mother disappeared. Not that the memory helped me stop crying.

"Annalee?" Zuko asked gently. "Annalee, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now what's going on?"

"My…my mother and your father…they reached an agreement. We're leaving next week!" I said, my voice shaking.

"You're leaving?" Zuko didn't sound any happier than I was.

"Yeah. Ozai has granted us a small island we can live on. He will allow us to live there, and won't attack us, in return for us not making any more trouble. I'm leaving the Fire Nation…and I'm leaving you."

"Oh, Anna." He hugged me again. "If you're worried about your firebending lessons, I'm sure you'll do fine, you almost rival me now-"

"I'm not worried about my lessons, you idiot." I said impatiently. "You're my best friend. I don't want to leave you."

Zuko was silent. I looked at him, and to my shock, I realized he was trying hard not to cry. That brought me to tears again. "Zuko…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's going to be fine." Zuko said softly. "We'll write to each other. I'll visit you. We'll still be friends. You're not slipping away from me that easy."

"Thanks Zuko." I wiped my eyes. He wiped his too, when he thought I wasn't looking.

I wanted to change the subject. "Why are you all dressed up?" I asked.

"What? Oh…that…well, there's a war meeting in about ten minutes. I'm going to try to get in."

"Why? Sounds boring to me."

"I'm going to be the Fire Lord, Annalee! This stuff is important."

"If you say so. They won't let you in, anyway."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I should go. Practice!" he said as he stood up and walked away.

"I will!" I called back, and walked out of the room.

Little did I know that my life was about to change…forever.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few hours later**

**Zuko's pov**

"AGNI KAI?" Annalee screamed, jumping up. Wow, she could be loud when she wanted to.

"Yes, Agni Kai." I said calmly.

"He wants you to fight an Agni Kai with a general." Annalee said.

"Yes."

"Because you spoke out of turn against the general's plan."

"Yes."

"Which you did because…?"

I sighed. "Because it was sick and wrong, Annalee."

"I'm sure it was, but…Agni Kai, Zuko!"

Ava poked her head through the opening of the tent. "Anna, do you want to practice earthbending with me?"

"GO AWAY!" Annalee screamed. Ava pulled back quickly. I could tell she was terrified.

"You scared Ava." I informed Annalee.

"I don't care." She responded. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting nervous.

"Anna, it's not a big deal." I tried to convince her.

"It's a very big deal, Fire Boy. I don't want to lose you." She looked me in the eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." I told her, taking her hand. "I'll be fine. I promise."

She bit her lip. "If you're sure…"

Seeing she was still nervous, I said "You can help me practice for it if you like."

"I would love to." She whispered. I took her hand and led her out of the tent.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next day**

Zuko was getting ready for his Agni Kai, which he would be fighting in moments. Annalee was with him, making sure he was ready.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

He glared at her. "No, Annalee, I feel just great." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She looked at him. "You're ready, I think."

"Yeah…I'm ready." He looked very nervous. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Zuko," she began. Zuko looked at her. "Zuko, please be careful. I've lost too much in my life. If I lose you…I can't do it anymore. Just please be ok." She was crying.

Zuko looked at her. "I promise I'll come back to you." He glanced over his shoulder. "I have to go…"

"Oh, Zuko!" Annalee threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. She gave him a long, deep kiss, and then pulled away. "Good luck!" she called, and ran out the door.

Zuko stood there for a moment, stunned. "Yeah…yeah, thanks, Annalee."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

I sat with Iroh, waiting for the Agni Kai to begin. I could still feel the kiss on my lips. I couldn't explain why I had done it…I just had.

"Annalee, are you ok? Your face is all red." Iroh told me.

"Is it?" I said absentmindedly. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying right now. I was worried about Zuko. I had full confidence in his firebending skills, but I had this really bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"It's starting." Iroh said. I looked and saw Zuko on one end of the room. His expression was determined. I relaxed. Everything would be ok.

Then I saw who was on the other side of the room. My jaw dropped in horror. Nothing would be ok. It was Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko had to fight his father.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"Please, father!" Zuko cried. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"He's not going to fight…" I whispered. I understood why, of course, but I was worried about the consequences.

I could tell Ozai was going to attack him. Iroh looked away, but I was transfixed.

I can't even describe it. It was the worst thing I had ever seen. Ozai attacked his own son. Zuko's yells of pain echoed around the room. People were cheering…how could they be cheering?

Ozai's flames died, and he stepped away. Zuko was lying unconscious on the ground. His face…oh my spirits. His face.

Ozai just walked away without looking back. People began to leave the room. "Isn't someone going to help him?" I asked Iroh, my voice several octaves higher than usual.

Iroh shook his head sadly. "They're too afraid of the Fire Lord to show him mercy. I'll help him in-"

"General Iroh." A voice behind us said. It was a servant. "The Fire Lord demands your presence in his throne room immediately."

Iroh hesitated. I knew he couldn't refuse. "Go." I said under my breath. "I'll help Zuko."

"Thank you." He whispered back. He got up and walked away.

I waited until the room was empty, which only took a few minutes. Then I ran down to the floor. Zuko was still unconscious. I could barely look at his face. I lifted him onto my back. I would bring him back to camp. We would help him there.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**1 hour later**

**Still Annalee's pov**

"Annalee, he's waking up." My mom said. I sat up and went to Zuko's side. Mom left so we could be alone.

Zuko groaned. "Annalee?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I held his hand.

"My father…he…"

"Shh." I said. "How do you feel?"

"Bad." He whispered.

"I figured so." I sighed. "Well, the good news is, you won't lose vision in your eye, and you won't be crippled in any way. The bad news is it left a scar. I can't do anything for it."

"A scar?" Zuko raised his hand to his face, but I grabbed it.

"Don't touch it. It'll sting, and it's still healing. I still need to bandage it-"

"What do I look like?"

I hesitated. "Well, I'm sure it will fade a little…it's still pretty bad right now."

"That means you're scared to tell me, doesn't it, Anna?"

I sighed again. "Fine, if you really want to see." I helped him up and let him lean on me. We went outside. My tent was right next to a pond that was good for seeing your reflection in. I let Zuko look.

He stared at his reflection. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." was all he said.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"There!" someone yelled. I turned at saw some of the palace guards march up.

"You!" he pointed a finger at me. "You were helping the traitor!" he grabbed my arm. Zuko pulled me back.

"Don't touch her!"

"What's going on?" Mom appeared from the tent.

"Your camp helped the dishonored prince!" the guard yelled.

"Yes we did. He needed help. He was badly hurt." Mom said.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased." The guard growled. "Prince Zuko is to come with us. He is to be banished."

"Banished?" I gasped.

"Yes. Stand aside, girl!" the guard spat.

"Annalee, I'll deal with this." Zuko said, standing up. "I'll go with them."

"But I haven't bandaged your eye-"

"I'll have my uncle do it. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." He just followed the guards without turning around.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Late that night**

**Still Annalee's pov**

Somebody was shaking me. I opened my eyes. Who was waking me up in the middle of the night?

It was my mom. "Annalee!" she screamed. "Annalee, get up! Hurry!"

I sat up as I heard screaming from outside the tent. "What's going on?"

"Ozai called the deal off. He was mad that we helped Zuko. There's no more agreement. Now he's attacking the camp. There are soldiers outside. We have to leave, now!"

I jumped up and grabbed my bag. I threw a few things into it. It was already half-packed, because I had been getting ready to leave next week anyway. I grabbed my glider and ran out of the tent, Mom right behind me.

Tents were burning. People were screaming. Everyone was running towards a group of ships, the same ones we had used to come here, four years ago. I saw Ava. "Ava!" I called. She saw me and ran up next to me.

"Come on." She said. "The soldiers are close."

I nodded and was about to start running faster when I heard a familiar voice shout "Annalee!"

I turned and saw Zuko running over to me through the crowd. He reached me and said, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. They're only attacking you because you helped me."

"It was worth it." I told him.

"I've been banished." He said. "I'm leaving on a ship with Uncle tomorrow. I'm only allowed to come back if I catch the Avatar."

"The Avatar? Zuko, you'll never-"

"Annalee! Hurry up!" Mom's voice yelled.

"I need to go." I told Zuko. I hugged him tightly.

"What if I never see you again?" he asked.

"I have a feeling we will. Demi-Avatar's intuition, I call it. I will see you again someday." I pulled away. He was crying. I was too.

"Goodbye, Annalee." He said.

"Goodbye, Zuko." I replied, and turned around and ran. I grabbed Mom's and Ava's hands, and we raced towards the boats.

It would be a long time before I saw Zuko again.

**The next chapter will skip a lot of time. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so we are now skipping to when Annalee and Zuko meet again. Everything that Annalee did in the time we skipped over, as well as some of her past, will be told in flashbacks and the occasional storytelling throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**2 years later**

**Annalee's pov**

I opened my eyes, moaning. The remains of my ship lay scattered around me. Where was I?

Wherever it was, it was cold. Then I realized I was lying on snow. No wonder I was so cold.

I could tell I was badly injured. I wondered if there were people nearby. I had been all alone on the boat, before I was caught in a storm. I looked around, and saw my staff was next to me. Thank goodness I hadn't lost it. It didn't seem to be too badly damaged, I could probably fix it.

I closed my eyes again. I would probably just die here…

"Hello?" a voice said. I opened my eyes. A girl was leaning over me. "Are you ok?"

"No…shipwrecked." I managed to say. Her eyes grew big.

"Sokka!" she called.

"Katara, you better have found food this time, or-"

"No, Sokka, this girl…she's alive, she was shipwrecked in the storm. I think she's injured."

A boy appeared next to the girl. He looked concerned when he saw me.

"I'm Katara." The girl said. "This is my brother, Sokka. We'll take you back to our village, where we can help you."

"Thank you." I whispered. I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness. Soon everything went black again.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few months later**

**Still Annalee's pov**

I sat in the canoe with my friends Katara and Sokka, the same ones who found me the day I was shipwrecked. When they found me, they had brought me back to their village, the Southern Water Tribe. They had nursed me back to health. I told them who I was, and that I was from the Water Tribe as well. I never mentioned the demi-Avatar thing, however. Too dangerous. Katara had hoped I could teach her waterbending, since she was a waterbender too, but we had quickly discovered that I was not a very good teacher. I wasn't qualified, anyway. She needed a real master. My mother could have taught her. Too bad she's dead.

I had decided just to stay in the village. I nowhere else to go, and no way to leave. I was fairly happy here. I still missed my camp. Of course, it didn't exist anymore. My mom was dead. Ava was living somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. I hadn't seen Zuko since that day we left the Fire Nation. He was looking for the Avatar.

So I was with Katara and Sokka in the canoe. We were fishing. "Watch and learn, girls." Sokka was saying as he leaned over the side of the boat.

I was much more interested in what Katara was doing. Using here waterbending, she lifted a fish out of the water in a bubble. "Sokka, look!" she said. Sokka ignored her.

"Good job." I said. "Now try to-"

Splash. The boat jerked, and the fish landed on Sokka, getting him all wet. I found this very funny.

"Stop laughing, Annalee." Sokka growled angrily.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I noticed something. "Sokka, look!" the water flowed into rough rapids ahead.

We grabbed our paddles. "Left, Sokka, go left!" Katara cried. Sokka, of course, went right.

We crashed into an iceberg, and lost the canoe. I groaned. "I crash into things too often."

"You call that left?" Katara asked Sokka angrily.

"You don't like my steering, fine. That's your problem." Sokka replied.

"She's right, Sokka. That was lousy." I said. Sokka glared at me.

"Girls." He muttered. Katara heard him.

"That's it!" she yelled. "You are the rudest, most sexist person I have ever met! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

She was getting mad, and without meaning to was waterbending into the large iceberg next to us. It was breaking. "Katara, calm down-"

"No! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" the iceberg cracked and began to fall apart.

"Katara, look out!" I screamed, and pulled her out of the way. The iceberg broke sending waves splashing us around.

"Ok, you've gone from weird, to freakish, Katara." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" I said.

"I did that?" Katara asked, stunned.

"Yup."

"Look." I said. "Call me crazy, but-"

"You're crazy." Sokka said. I hit him in the head.

"I think there's a person in the iceberg." I finished.

Katara looked. "Yeah, there is! We have to help him!" she grabbed Sokka's boomerang and began hitting the ice with it. It cracked, and sort of exploded, sending Katara backward. I caught her.

A boy emerged from where the ice had been. He swayed, and then fell. Katara ran up to him. I came closer, and saw that he had and arrow tattoo on his head. I knew what that meant. "No way…"

The boy opened his eyes and looked at Katara. "I need to ask you something." He whispered.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Please, come closer." The boy said. Katara leaned in. The boy said "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Um…sure."

I laughed. The boy jumped up. "Appa!" he cried. He ran over the ice. I ran after him, Katara and Sokka close behind me. "Appa! There you are, buddy!"

"Ahh!" Sokka cried when he saw the sky bison.

"A sky bison!" I yelled. "So cool!"

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy said.

"Yeah right. And this is Katara, my flying sister."

I giggled. "Sokka, he's telling the truth. Sky bison's were native to the Air Nomads." I looked at the boy. "You're an airbender."

"Yep. I'm Aang." The boy, Aang, said.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

A few hours later, we were on the back of Appa, who was swimming through the water to bring us back to the village. Katara and Sokka were asleep. Aang was steering Appa. I leaned over to talk to him.

"Hey, Aang." I said. He looked at me.

"Hey Annalee." He replied.

"I was just wondering…since you're an airbender and all…if you knew what happened to the Avatar."

His smile vanished. "Uh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

I sighed, sorry I had gotten my hopes up. "It's ok. Goodnight." I lay down next to Katara.

I wanted to find the Avatar. I was getting better at my bending, and I wanted to assist the Avatar, like demi-Avatars were supposed to. I just had to find him.

**000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

**Still Annalee's pov**

I was tending to the main fire in the middle of the village. I couldn't it to start. I looked around. No one was watching, so I used firebending to get it started.

I saw a crowd was forming by Katara and Sokka's igloo. I walked over, and saw that Aang was coming out. Katara was introducing him.

Sokka had Aang's staff, which I recognized as a glider, like mine. I still had my glider, but I had told everyone it was just a stick. No one understood why I insisted on keeping a stick, but they didn't argue.

"You have a stick, too?" Sokka said, and I knew when he said "too" he was referring to mine. "You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." Aang said. He took the staff, and it became a glider. He took off. His flying was amazing, way better than mine.

"Wow!" the little kids all gasped.

I was smiling too, until Katara said, "Annalee, you have a staff just like that."

_Oh no._

"Yeah," Sokka said, frowning. "I've seen it hundreds of times, and it's just like that."

Aang looked at me. "You have a glider?" he sounded confused.

"No, no, it's not a glider, it's just a stick." I said quickly. I could tell they didn't believe me.

"Only airbenders are able to use gliders." Aang said slowly.

Everyone was looking at me. So I used my last option. I ran. I grabbed my stuff from my igloo, including my glider, and raced away from the village. No one was following. But I couldn't go back.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few hours later**

**Still Annalee's pov**

I was out on an iceberg, practicing my bending. I had no idea where I was going to go now.

Having to leave a place quickly without saying goodbye was nothing new for me. I've done it tons of times. But there was something special about the Southern Water Tribe. I had liked it there. Katara and Sokka had been great friends, and Aang had seemed nice too.

Finally I gave up my practice and sat down. "I'm not going to cry." I whispered. "I haven't cried since…" I had to think about. Then I knew. "Since Zuko."

Zuko. I missed Zuko. I hadn't seen him in nearly three years.

I was just sitting there in the ice when I saw something. It was a flare signal from the old Fire Nation ship. "Oh no…" I whispered. If there were any Fire Nation ships nearby, they would see it and come straight to the village. "Idiots!" I screamed.

I wanted to help, but what could I do? Even I couldn't fight off an entire ship of soldiers. I would just get myself captured.

I sighed, put my sack over my shoulder, grabbed my glider, and took off. I would scout for any ships, and then I could at least warn them if there was one.

I flew around, and sure enough, I saw one ship heading toward the village. I only saw one ship, thank the spirits. Furthermore, there didn't seem to be too many soldiers. Maybe I could take them on myself, and the village wouldn't have to worry.

I pulled my hood over my face, so it covered my face, and then I swooped down toward the ship.

Somebody was waiting for me, they had seen me coming, but I didn't have time to look at them. I waved my hand, and a wave came pouring over, knocking my opponent to their feet. They sent flames at me, but I dodged quickly and used the water on the deck from the wave to freeze them in places. They melted it with fire and ran at me. I pulled out my sword from underneath my coat and swung at them. More fire was shot at me. I jumped in the air (I can jump pretty high, it's an airbender thing), sent water hurling at them, did a flip and landed perfectly on my feet. My hood fell off in the process. My opponent had fallen, but seemed alright. I finally looked at him, and he looked at me.

I recognized him instantly. It had been nearly three years, but I still knew his face. And I could tell he knew me.

"Zuko." I said.

"Annalee." Zuko said.

I snapped out of my trance. "Zuko!" I screamed, and ran forward. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Annalee…it's really you." Zuko said, hugging me back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I pulled away. "I can't believe…what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just flew on my ship and tried to kill me."

"Oh…yeah…sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed. "Well…you were heading toward the Southern Water Tribe…where I lived, until this morning, anyway."

"Oh." Zuko said. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we weren't planning on destroying the village or anything. We were heading there because I believe the Avatar is there."

I stood there in stunned silence for a moment, and then I laughed. "The Avatar? Zuko, I've been living there for more than half a year, and I haven't seen the Avatar. And believe me, I would have found him."

"He's there, I'm sure of it. I saw him. An airbender."

"Oh, well…no way." I said. I'm an idiot. How could I not have seen it sooner? Zuko could tell I was thinking. He changed the subject, something I will always be grateful for.

"You said you lived there until this morning. What does that mean?" he asked.

I looked at the floor. "I left this morning. They came too close to figuring out my secret."

He knew what I meant. "Oh. And your mother…?"

I closed my eyes. "Mom's dead."

"Oh, Annalee, I'm so sorry." His voice was sincere. We stood in silence. "You have nowhere to go?"

I shook my head.

"You…you can stay if you want."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I didn't ask you to come in the first place. I really missed you." It was a very un-Zuko like thing to say.

"I would love to stay." I whispered.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Sometime later**

**Still Annalee's pov**

I was standing in my new room on Zuko's ship. I was wearing Fire Nation armor.

This felt wrong. I was attacking the people who had taken me in. I was wearing the symbol of the nation that had killed both my parents. But I had to do it. I had a plan.

Zuko was looking for the Avatar. I would help him find the Avatar, but then I was going to help the Avatar. Also, I would help the people that Zuko…tried to…destroy? Yes, that's a good word. I would help them. Good would come out of this. Or maybe I'm just crazy. One of the two.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. Iroh came in.

"Prince Zuko wants you to enter the village with him, which he is ready to do."

"I'm coming. Thank you, General Iroh."

"Please, Annalee, call me Uncle."

"Thank you…Uncle."

I met Zuko as the ship opened. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered.

"Yes. I have been training for this encounter for years. I will-"

"Capture the Avatar and restore your honor?" I guessed.

He frowned. "Shut up."

"You look ridiculous in that helmet, by the way."

"I said shut up! You've been here for like an hour, how can you be arguing with me already?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

I followed him down to the village. Sokka ran up and tried to attack Zuko, but Zuko kicked him a tossed him into the snow. I winced. Sokka sat up, and then he saw me. His eyes widened. I didn't meet his eyes.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" Zuko yelled. I stood behind him. Katara was staring straight at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Annalee, how could you?" she cried. I said nothing.

Zuko grabbed Gran-gran. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

"Zuko!" I said sternly. Zuko glared at me, but let her go.

Sokka attacked Zuko again from behind. Zuko turned around. While they were fighting, I glanced around.

"Where's Aang?" I whispered, just loud enough for Katara to hear.

"Like I'd tell you, traitor." Katara said.

"Katara, I-ahh!" I screamed as Sokka came lunging toward me, while still fighting Zuko. I jumped in the air and flipped over them, landing behind Sokka. "Sokka, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will."

Sokka tried to attack me again. I took a deep breath and sent a jet of fire over his head, just to get him to back off. I didn't want to fight him.

The villagers gasped. "You're a firebender?" Katara cried, her voice full of hurt and anger.

Sokka fell to the ground by Katara. I looked at Zuko. "What happened to your helmet?"

Zuko glared at me. "Were you paying any attention?"

"No."

"Of course you weren't."

Suddenly, something slammed into Zuko from behind. Zuko landed in an incredibly funny-looking position and Aang slide to a stop in front of Sokka and Katara, covering the little ones in snow.

"Hey Sokka, hey Katara." Aang said.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said unenthusiastically.

Zuko and his soldiers all surrounded Aang. I stepped behind Zuko. I wasn't going up against Aang.

After a minute of what I considered incredibly useless fighting, Aang said "Looking for me?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara said.

"No way." Sokka said in awe.

"I've spent years training for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang responded.

I giggled. Zuko glared at me. I shrugged. "What? It was funny."

The fight began, firebender vs. airbender. I looked at the ground. I didn't want to see Aang or Zuko get hurt. I didn't look up until I heard Aang say, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone else alone?"

I looked at Zuko. He nodded.

"No, Aang, don't do this!" Katara said.

"Don't worry, Katara." Aang said, trying to smile.

"Annalee, take the Avatar." Zuko said to me, than yelled, "Set a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home."

I grabbed Aang's hands and walked with him back onto the ship.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

I was back in my room. I had taken my armor off, and was wearing a simple Fire Nation dress, and a cloak. I didn't like armor; I preferred something easier to move in. I nervously played with my father's ring, which I still wore all the time. My plan was to wait until nightfall, once everyone was asleep, and then to go see Aang.

There was a loud crashing sound in the hallway outside my room. I opened the door just in time to see Aang running away. He escaped!

I made sure my sword was at my waist, hidden underneath my cloak, grabbed my staff, and ran off.

Thinking about it, there was no way I could escape with Aang, so for right now, I'd be on Zuko's side.

I ran out on the deck just in time to see Aang jump out over me on his glider, followed by Zuko, who grabbed onto Aang's ankle. They both crashed to the ground.

I ran over and helped Zuko off the ground. It was me and Zuko vs. Aang. This would not end well.

Suddenly Zuko said, "What is that?"

I looked up. "Appa." I whispered to myself so quietly Zuko couldn't even hear me.

Aang took advantage of our distraction, and attacked. I stepped in front of Zuko and blocked Aang's attack.

Aang blasted air at me. I used my own airbending skills and deflected it. I pulled water from the ocean below us and shot it at him. He ducked. "I thought you were a firebender!" he yelled at me.

I jumped over him, and shot ice at his back, so he was temporarily frozen. "I'm a girl of hidden talents." I said.

He managed to break the ice with his staff. He whirled around to face me. Zuko came up behind and blasted fire in his direction, and knocked him off the boat.

"No!" I heard Katara scream from on Appa's back.

I turned away. It was over.

Suddenly a huge whirlpool erupted from the water. And there was Aang, his tattoos glowing, doing to most amazing water bending I had ever seen.

Maybe it wasn't over.

Zuko and I both just stood there, staring. Then the water crashed onto the ship. I created a shield with my own water bending for me, but I wasn't quick enough to help Zuko. He fell over the edge of the boat. "Zuko!" I screamed.

The water died down, and Aang landed on the deck. Appa landed on the deck as well, and Sokka and Katara jumped off.

I didn't care about them. I ran over to where Zuko had fallen. He was trying to climb up the side of the boat. "Zuko, grab my hand!" I called, reaching my hand out. He took my hand. I pulled him up. He was almost on the deck when I was pushed hard to the side by Sokka, who had Aang's staff in his hand. Sokka poked Zuko in the head with it, and Zuko fell. "Zuko!" I yelled again. Sokka just glared at me and ran off. I helped Zuko back up. This time he got on the ship. Uncle ran over to us. We looked up just in time to see Aang, Katara, and Sokka flying away on Appa.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko yelled. He, Uncle, and I all shot fire at them at the same time. Aang deflected it with his staff, and it hit a glacier instead. Large chunks of ice fell from the glacier, heading right toward the ship.

"It's going to hit the ship!" I screamed. I ran forward and tried to bend the ice away, but it was too much. I was hit with a chunk of ice, and flew backward until I slammed against the metal wall of the ship, hard. It really hurt.

"Annalee!" I heard Zuko yell. He ran over to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." I mumbled.

Uncle came over to us. "You dropped this." He said to me, and handed me my staff.

"Thanks." I groaned. Zuko helped me up. I leaned against him.

"The Fire Nations greatest threat," Uncle said, "Is just a little kid."

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko motioned to the ice covering the ship. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out!" he yelled to the soldiers.

"Uh, Zuko." I pointed to the soldiers with my free hand. They were busy trying to unfreeze some of the other soldiers.

"As soon as you're done with that." Zuko added.

**I think I can honestly say that is the longest chapter I have ever written. That was my last pre-written chapter, so it might be a while before the next one is up. We'll just have to see. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I'm sure I never will.**

**The next day**

**Annalee's pov**

I sat in my room, sitting on the bed and leaning up against the wall. Somebody knocked. "Come in!" I said.

Zuko walked inside. "We're at the docks. We all have to leave while the ship is repaired."

"Ok, let's go." I stood up. He looked at me, and then gently brushed my hair back to look at the side of my face.

"You have a long scar running down your face." He said.

"I know. It was made with a knife." I said casually.

"You didn't always have that."

"I got it after we split up." I said.

He looked at me. "What exactly have you been doing since you left the Fire Nation?"

I gave him a long look. "Lots of things. I'll tell you later." I walked out of the room. He followed me.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Annalee, Zuko, and Uncle left the ship. "How long will the repairs take?" Annalee asked.

"I don't know." Zuko said. "I hope it won't take long. I can't let him get too far."

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle said.

"Do not mention his name on these docks!" Zuko said sharply. "If word gets out that he's alive, every soldier in the Fire Nation will be looking for him. I don't want anyone to get in my way."

"Get in your way of what?" a voice from behind Zuko said. Zuko turned around. His eyes narrowed.

"Captain Zhao." He said.

"It's commander now, Prince Zuko." Zhao said. "And General Iroh, the Fire Nations finest General."

"Retired General." Uncle corrected.

"Of course." Zhao turned to Annalee. "And you are?"

Zuko began, "Oh, she's-"

Annalee interrupted. "Annalee."

"Miss Annalee." Zhao said. Zuko gave Annalee an odd look. Annalee ignored it.

"What brings you here?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Annalee said coolly.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said, seeing the ship.

"Uh, yes." Zuko said. "You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, uh, I will do that." Uncle said. Annalee suppressed the urge to laugh. "It was incredible." He turned to Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes. Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said quickly. Annalee nodded.

"Really." Zhao said. "You must give me all the thrilling details. Why don't you join me for a drink?"

"Sorry." Zuko said. "But we have to-"

"Prince Zuko, we must be respectful." Uncle said. He walked away with Zhao.

Annalee groaned. "Why would he go with him?"

"He likes tea." Zuko said, looking angry.

"Well so do I, but I wouldn't go with Commander Zhao for it."

"You don't know my uncle." Zuko sighed. "Question: Why did you give Zhao your real name?"

Annalee shrugged. "What will come out of lying? Everybody knows we're old friends, you're banished, so you can't really get in trouble for being with me, and I'm about I rouge as you can get already."

"Prince Zuko, Annalee, hurry up!" Uncle called.

Flames burst out of Zuko's hands as he walked ahead.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"…the war will be over, and the world will be ours." Zhao was saying.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool." Zuko said. Annalee drank her tea in silence.

"Two years at sea have done little to tame your tongue." Zhao snarled. He looked at Annalee.

"So, Miss Annalee, how long have you been traveling with Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"Not long." She responded smoothly. "We're old friends from when we were kids. I ran into him and decided to join him."

"Interesting. You're old friends with Prince Zuko, you say?"

"Yes." Annalee and Zuko said together.

"Then you are of noble birth as well? I don't believe I've seen you before, and I thought I knew all the nobles in the Fire Nation."

"Oh, she's from-"Zuko began, but Annalee cut him off.

"I wouldn't say I'm of noble birth, exactly, but I have been to the palace, and met Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula."

Zhao raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know the Fire Lord ever had commoners at his palace."

"You just love getting yourself in these situations, don't you, Anna?" Zuko said under his breath so only Annalee could hear. Annalee ignored him.

"My family was a special exception." She said.

"Indeed. And who is your family?"

"We should go." Zuko said loudly, standing up. "Come on, Uncle, Annalee."

They stood up. Zuko put a hand on Annalee's shoulder and pushed her gently to the side so Zhao couldn't talk to her any longer.

"Before you leave, Prince Zuko, you must tell me: have you found anything on your search for the Avatar?"

Annalee and Zuko both stiffened slightly. "No." Zuko lied. "Nothing."

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao asked, smirking.

Annalee looked at him. Had he been anyone else, she would have responded, using not very polite language, but something about Zhao made her uneasy. So she just said, "It's like you said earlier, Commander Zhao. The Avatar probably died a long time ago."

"Come on, Annalee." Zuko tried to pull her out of the tent, but was blocked by the guards. "Let us pass!"

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the ship's crew like you asked. They said Prince Zuko has the Avatar as prisoner but let him escape."

Annalee cringed and looked at Zuko, who looked slightly panicked.

"Now," Zhao said "remind me again; how exactly did your ship get damaged?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

Zuko, Uncle, and I were sitting, listening to Zhao ramble on about not being able to handle our mission.

"You let a child defeat you." Zhao was saying. "You have an entire crew of warriors, you and your uncle are both highly trained, and surely this girl is of some help, and yet you let him escape."

"He is a skilled warrior." I said sharply. "I'd like to see you fight him."

"Watch your mouth, girl." Zhao said angrily.

"Don't talk to Annalee like that." Zuko said.

"I'll talk to the girl anyway I want." Zhao snapped. "Your entire mission is a disgrace. But what should I expect. You're just a banished prince. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"That's not true!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko," I said quietly "Calm down. He's just trying to make you angry."

"And as for you," Zhao turned to me. "I don't know who you are, or where you can from, but I have a feeling you're not as innocent as you seem. I'm going to find out what you're hiding."

"Noted." I said. "Now may we please leave?"

Zhao glared at me. "No. This mission is too precious to leave in the hands of teenagers. I'm taking over."

I closed my eyes as Zuko yelled, "But commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for over two years and-"

"And you failed!" Zhao was yelling. I still had my eyes closed. I was thinking hard, concentrating. I unnoticeably moved my finger, and sent a hard wind at Zhao, knocking him on his face in the opening of the tent. Uncle laughed, and Zuko smiled and glanced at me.

"What was that?" Zhao roared as he stood up.

"Freak windstorm, sir?" I said innocently. "I hear they're common this time of year."

Zhao whirled around to face me and grabbed me by the collar of my dress, lifting me an inch off the ground. "You're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

"What, you think that was me?" I asked. "How could I have done that?"

Zhao threw me across the room. I crashed into the table. I heard Zuko yell my name. I stood up and faced Zhao. I could taste blood in my mouth. "Go ahead." I said. "Hit me with your best shot. I bet I could take you."

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao growled.

"Annalee, no!" Uncle cried. I ignored him.

"Agni Kai." I said. "Tonight, at sundown."

"I accept." Zhao said, and he left.

"Annalee," Zuko said as soon as Zhao was gone "you can't fight Commander Zhao! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I've faced worse." I responded. "I escaped from a Fire Nation prison. I can fight Zhao."

"But still-wait," Zuko cried "You did what?"

"You heard me. I escaped from a Fire Nation prison. I got out with only one scratch." I pulled my hair back and showed them the scar that Zuko had noticed earlier. "I can take Zhao."

"Annalee, please." Zuko begged. "Don't do this."

I looked at him, and saw a hint of the boy that I knew once. The boy that had no scar, and had never been attacked by his father. I softened. "I have to, Zuko. You're always going on about honor. I have to defend mine." I walked away.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Sunset**

Zhao was ready for Annalee at sunset. Zuko and Uncle came to watch.

"Just remember your best moves." Zuko was saying to Annalee, "and if you really need to, knock him over with some wind again."

Annalee smiled. "Thanks, Fire Boy." She looked over at Zhao. "It's time."

"Yeah. Good luck." Zuko said.

"Thanks." She whispered, and went to meet Zhao.

Zuko went to sit with Uncle and watch. His mind wandered to his Agni Kai with his father. He shuddered slightly at the memory, and felt sudden fear for Annalee.

The fire duel began. Zhao attacked first. Annalee dodged it easily and sent a huge jet of fire back at him. Zhao avoided it, unhurt, but looked surprised by her ability to firebend so well. He countered the attack. What Annalee did next shocked him: she jumped over the fire, a full ten feet in the air. "Unbelievable." Zhao said. Annalee sent flames at him from the air, and then landed on her feet. Zhao barely missed the flames. His eyes narrowed, and he fire at her as hard as he could. She tried to dodge, but wasn't quite fast enough, and landed on her back. She wasn't burned, however. Zhao approached her, ready to finish her off, but she jumped up and sent her own fire at him, using the same move that he had used on her. He fell, and this time Annalee was standing over him. He closed his eyes and waited for her to strike him. She hesitated. Then she shot a jet of fire next to Zhao, just missing his head.

"Next time," she said in a deathly whisper, "I won't hold back." She turned and started walking back to Zuko and Uncle.

"You're a coward!" Zhao yelled at her. She didn't react.

"Zuko!" she called. "I did it! I-"

She was cut off by Uncle behind her, deflecting a blow that Zhao had tried to use on Annalee while her back was turned.

"Annalee!" Zuko grabbed her arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said.

He hugged her. "That was incredible." He whispered.

The three of them looked at Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Uncle said, shaking his head. "Disgraceful. Annalee, and my nephew, are both more honorable than you. Even in exile. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

He turned and started walking away. Zuko and Annalee followed him. "Uncle," Zuko said "did you really mean that?"

"Of course. I told you the tea was my favorite."

Annalee laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm tired, and I can't stand being around Zhao much longer. I might accidently kill him next time."

"Very funny, Anna." Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious."

**There, I got that one online after all. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I'm glad people like the story. Thank you to Stencil Your Heart for the tips about the story, they were quite helpful. I hope to use those ideas as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Annalee was looking at a map, and twisting her ring nervously around her finger. Uncle came in and stood beside her. "Well?"

She gulped. "Nothing. There's absolutely no pattern here. I have no idea how to track him."

Uncle sighed. "Zuko will not be pleased."

"Tell me about it." Annalee sighed.

"I'll tell him." Uncle offered.

"That'd be nice." Annalee admitted. "I'll go with you, for protection. I've seen Zuko get angry."

They went to Zuko's room, and Uncle cautiously opened the door. Zuko was meditating, the candles in front of him at a steady, low flame. Good sign.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me," he said "Is if you have news about the Avatar."

"Well, there's news." Uncle said. "But you may not like it. I don't want you to get too angry."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take it."

"Ok. We have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled. The flames of the candles flared up dramatically, and started Zuko's Fire Nation flag on fire.

"Zuko!" Annalee cried, and put out the fire by bending some water she had in a canteen at her waist **(A/N: Like Katara's)**. "Be careful!"

Zuko ignored her and grabbed the map from Uncle. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvers."

"So what do we do?" Annalee asked.

"We keep looking." Zuko said simply. "Now get out, I'm busy."

"Yes, sir." Annalee said, rolling her eyes when Zuko wasn't looking. She and Uncle both left the room.

"That went better than I expected." Uncle said as they walked back down the hall.

"Yes." Annalee agreed. "I'm going to practice my bending on the deck."

"Ok. I am going to make some tea." Uncle said. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Annalee said, and she headed up to the deck.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Annalee stood on the deck, practicing her bending. She sent fire billowing at both sides of the boat. She did a spinning kick, and the fire lashed out like a whip. She waved her hand at the edge of the ship, and water splashed up forcefully, putting out the fire she had created. Then she took a deep breath and bent the air into a cyclone, which she gradually made bigger, until it was about twice her own height. Then, while keeping the cyclone going, she bended the water and joined it to the spinning air, so that she had a sort of whirlpool floating in the air. She spun it around and around the deck, testing it, making it spin faster and slower, and making in larger and smaller. Finally, she released it, and the water poured right onto an unfortunate guard that was standing nearby, drenching him. "Oops, sorry!" Annalee called to him.

She heard clapping from behind her. She turned and saw Zuko standing there. "Excellent. That was very impressive."

"Thanks." Annalee said, grinning. "I've had a lot of practice."

Zuko nodded seriously. "I believe that. Come on, Uncle has tea ready." Annalee nodded and followed him.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Zuko's pov**

Annalee followed me down to where we would eat. When we came in, Uncle was already there. "Prince Zuko, Annalee." He said. "Please sit. I have made tea."

"We know." I said, rolling my eyes. Annalee elbowed me. We sat down with Uncle. I turned to him as he gave me a cup of tea. "Did you see Anna practicing?"

"I'm afraid not." Uncle responded.

"He was busy making the tea, stupid." Annalee muttered.

"She was excellent." I finished. I saw her blush slightly.

"I have heard her bending is remarkable." Uncle said. "How skilled are you with weapons, Annalee?"

She shrugged. "So-so. It depends, what kind of weapons?"

"Well, what about knives?"

I knew something was wrong the moment he said that. Annalee tensed. She paled, and stammered "K-knives, U-Uncle?"

"Yes. Throwing knives, for example, or any other kind of fighting knives. I am not skilled with them, and neither is Prince Zuko. I have a set, however, and you may have them, if you use knives." He went to the cabinet in the corner and pulled out a set of fighting knives. I could tell by just looking at them that they were of excellent quality.

I looked at Annalee. She was staring at the knives, and was breathing heavily. "Anna?" I asked, concerned. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away like I had shot her with lightning.

"I…I…" she stood up slowly and pressed up against the wall. "I s-should-"

"Here," Uncle said, picking up one of the knives. "Try it out."

She screamed and fled the room.

"Annalee!" I cried, but she didn't come back. Uncle just stood there, looking confused.

"Was it something I said?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

I ran up to my room. I fell onto the bed and hid my face in my hands, my eyes closed. I was shaking. Visions were flashing through my mind. My finger ran along the scar on the side of my face.

Someone knocked. "Annalee?" Zuko called. "Anna, what was that about?"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Anna-"

"Go away, Zuko! I don't want to talk right now!"

After a moment's pause, he responded "Fine!" his voice was angry "Be that way! I don't care!" he stormed away.

I stayed like that for hours. I figured it had to be night by now. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream/Flashback_

_ I was running through the middle of a battle. I was fighting off Fire Nation soldiers as I ran. _

_ "Mom?" I screamed. "Ava?"_

_ My camp was fighting for our lives. I was fourteen. After a year, they'd finally caught up to us. _

_ I saw both my mom and Ava fighting in a group with a few others. I ran to join them._

_ The group of soldiers we were fighting was being led by a warrior who was fighting with throwing knives. I couldn't see their face, it was covered. I couldn't even tell if they were male or female. _

_ I was fighting side by side with my mom and Ava. I was trying to stick to just using waterbending. _

_ After about 10 minutes, Ava pulled at my sleeve. "We have the escape boats ready, let's go!"_

_ I turned. "Mom?" and then I saw her. I screamed. "Mom!"_

_ She had one of the warrior's throwing knives in her chest. She was covered in blood. I watched as she fell to the ground, her eyelids fluttering. _

_ "Mom!" forgetting about the battle, I crouched by her side. "Mom…no, stay with me mom, don't leave me."_

_ "Annalee…" she whispered._

_ "It's going to be alright." I said._

_ "Anna, we both know that's not true." She gave me a weak smile. "I love you, Annalee."_

_ "I love you too." I whispered._

_ "You're going to do great things one day, Annalee. You're like your father: powerful and persistent. I'm so proud of you. Be strong." Then she died._

_ "No!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt someone pull my shoulder. _

_ "Annalee, come on!" it was Ava. Her voice was choked with tears. "It's too late to save her, and I'm not going to lose you too!" _

_ I finally let her pull me back. The entire area was in flames. As I ran, I looked back just in time to see my mother's body swallowed in fire._

_ I got onto one of the main escape boats, with Ava and several others. "Go." I said the others, who were manning their stations. "Hurry."_

_ "But Annalee, we have to wait for Raine."_

_ I looked at the ground and shook my head sadly. They understood. _

_ As we began to sail away, I looked back at the Fire Nation soldiers. Then I saw the warrior with knives, who'd killed my mother. They looked straight at me, and then threw one of their knives at me with amazing speed and strength. It hit me in the stomach. There was a burst of horrible pain, and then I passed out._

_Next Flashback_

_ I was running for my life down a hallway of the Fire Nation prison that I was held in. That I was escaping._

_ The guards were after me. I could hear them running. As I turned a corner, I sent a blast of air behind me to hold them off._

_ I managed the get outside. I just had to get to one of the guards boats, and I'd be gone._

_ Suddenly somebody lunged at me from the side. They crashed into me, and we both fell to the ground. I rolled over and jumped to my feet. I looked at who had attacked me. _

_ It was the warden. He had a long knife, which was pointed at me. I cringed a little at seeing the knife, but forced myself to stay calm. _

_ "And just what do you think you're doing?" the warden sneered at me._

_ "Getting out." I replied coolly. I ducked and tried to get around him as he attacked me, but I wasn't quite fast enough. I felt the knife cut down the side of my face. I cried out in pain and fell. I could feel warm blood trickling down my face._

_ The warden stood over me. "Weak." He said. Then he laughed._

_ I kicked him hard in the leg. He lost his balance and fell. I stood up and jumped over him. "Weak, huh?" I said. _

_ I got to one of the boats. Using a combination of waterbending and airbending, I sent the boat speeding away. Within a few minutes the prison was just a dot in the distance. _

_ I slowed to a regular speed. I touched my cut gently, and pulled my hand back to see a lot of blood. I sighed. Then I fell onto my back and screamed._

_End of Flashback_

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Zuko's pov**

I walked down the hallway of the ship. It was late at night, but I couldn't sleep. So I was taking a walk.

I walked down a hallway that led to several quarters, including Annalee's. As I passed Annalee's door, I heard something that made me stop.

Somebody was sobbing and moaning things. I hesitated, wondering if I should check on her. She'd been pretty upset earlier…

I heard her scream, and then opened the door without another thought.

She was asleep on the bed. She was tossing around, and saying things, obviously having a dream. I went over to the bed.

"Anna?" I sat down and tried to shake her awake.

"No…" she moaned. "Mom…no…"

"Anna, you have to wake up." I said loudly, shaking her shoulder gently.

"She's dead, she's dead!" she cried. Then she jerked violently, hitting me hard in the stomach.

"Ouch…Annalee, wake up!" I pushed her, hard. She bolted upright, eyes open, screaming. "Anna…" I said. "Shush, you'll wake everybody up. You were just dreaming."

She looked at me. "Zuko." She said. She threw herself into my arms. She was shaking like crazy.

She didn't pull away from me. For a moment, it felt like we were back in my bedroom in the Fire Nation, and she had just told me she was leaving…

"I'm terrified of knives, Zuko." Annalee said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at her, startled. "What?"

She finally pulled away. "My mother was killed by a warrior with throwing knives. I watched her die. And about nine months later, I escaped from a prison and was attacked with a knife, leaving this." She pulled back the loose hair from her braid and showed me the scar I had noticed before. "I can't stand knives anymore. It's too much."

"So when Uncle pulled out the knives earlier…" I said slowly, understanding.

"It brought back all the bad memories. That's what I was dreaming about. Bad encounters with knives. My mother…" she started shaking again.

I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Annalee, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok." She sighed. "Thanks for waking me up."

"What are friends for?" I said. I wanted to ask about everything that had happened since she left the Fire Nation (how she ended up in prison, what happened to Ava, ect.) but this didn't seem the right time. Instead I lay her back onto the bed. I lay down next to her. We didn't say anything more; we just lay there, and I eventually fell asleep.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

Uncle was looking for Zuko. He hadn't been in his room, and he couldn't find him anywhere else. He was finally heading to Annalee's room, to see if she knew where he was. He knocked on her door.

"Annalee?" the door was unlocked, so he opened it, and was very surprised by what he found inside.

Annalee was asleep on the bed, and lying next to her, also asleep, was Zuko. Uncle smiled slightly, and shot flames into the open area of the room, making a loud cracking sound. Annalee and Zuko both jumped awake.

"Good morning." Uncle said.

"Um, good morning, Uncle." Annalee said, rubbing her eyes and glancing and Zuko.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle said "We need you on the deck."

"Of course." Zuko said, standing up. He turned to Annalee. "I expect you on the deck in 15 minutes."

"Of course." Annalee said. Zuko walked out, followed by Uncle.

"What was that about?" Uncle asked, smiling.

"None of your business!" Zuko shouted, and walked away.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Sometime later**

**Annalee's pov**

I sat on the back of a rhino. Zuko was in front of me. We had learned the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island. Zuko was leading us to the village to find him.

As we reached the village, Zuko sent the soldiers off the take over the village. He looked at me as I got off the rhino. "You know what to do." He said.

"Yep. Catch the Avatar. Restore your honor. Believe me, I remember." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up! Just go!"

"Yes sir." I ran off. I scanned the outskirts of the village, which was beginning the go up in flames. I didn't see Aang, but I did see something that made me stop.

A girl, one of the famous Kyoshi warriors, was crouching behind a building. She was talking to someone in the same uniform. Then the person kissed her. And then I realized who it was. I started laughing. "Sokka?"

It was Sokka, wearing the dress and makeup of the Kyoshi warriors. For a moment, he seemed so embarrassed that he forgot he hated me. "Uh, hi Annalee." Then he remembered. "Traitor!" He launched forward to attack me. I used earthbending to cause a rock to form between us, giving me time to escape. "How do you do that?" I heard him yell as I ran away.

I found Zuko in the middle of the village. His eyes landed on me, and I shook my head to tell him I hadn't found Aang. He looked frustrated.

I was about to head over to him when I saw someone heading for me out of the corner of my eye. The Kyoshi warrior that had kissed Sokka was heading right for me. I sent flames at full blast. She avoided them. I sent more flames. She ducked under them and swept her fans at my legs, causing deep cuts in my knees. I cried out and fell.

Suddenly the girl yelled and ran away. One of our rhinos stormed over, and someone grabbed my hand and pulled up onto its back. It was Zuko.

"Need some help?" he said.

I grinned. "Thanks."

Suddenly we both saw Aang's bison flying away. I could make out the figures of Aang, Katara, and Sokka on its back. Zuko clenched his fists. "He got away."

"What's he doing?" I cried as I saw Aang jump off of Appa's back, toward the water. The next thing I knew, I was very wet. "Oh."

**Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation for a month, and didn't have any access to my laptop. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! I skipped a few episodes, because Annalee wouldn't have been in them. This is The Winter Solstice, part 1. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Annalee's pov**

"Uncle?" Zuko yelled. "We have to leave! Uncle Iroh!"

Zuko and I were searching for Uncle Iroh. "Where did he go?" I muttered.

"Uncle?" Zuko said, pushing a plant aside. "Annalee, I found him."

I came up next to him. Uncle Iroh was sitting in a crater, soaking in hot water. "Hello Prince Zuko, Annalee." He said. "Why don't you join me? The water is wonderful. I heated it myself."

"We don't have time for this. We have to leave, now!" Zuko yelled. Wow, he yells a lot…

"You should take your teachers advice." Uncle said. "Relax."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Zuko interrupted. "I don't need to relax! I need to capture the Avatar! Now come on!"

Uncle sighed. "Fine." He started to get up. Zuko covered his eyes with his hand, and I pulled my braid in front of my face.

"On second thought," Zuko said "Take a couple more minutes. But be back to the ship in half an hour. Let's go, Annalee."

"Coming." I said. "Trust me, I'm not going to stick around…"

He led the way back to the ship.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

Half an hour later, Uncle Iroh wasn't back yet. Zuko and I were practicing on the deck, when suddenly he stopped. I lost my balance and fell over. "What is it?" I asked angrily.

"Uncle isn't back yet. I told him he had to be back by now!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." I said calmly, getting up.

"No. I gave him time, he didn't come. We're leaving."

"What?" I cried. "Zuko, you wouldn't really leave your uncle behind!"

"I told him I would. I'm sticking to my word."

"Zuko, he's your uncle. He's the only real family you've got left." I said firmly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said, turning to me with an angry look in his eyes. "My father will accept me once I've captured the Avatar."

"So what if he does?" I shouted. I knew deep down he wouldn't, but I didn't have the heart to tell Zuko that. "So what if he accepts you? You never even liked him, Zuko, he never accepted you, he never loved you, and Iroh was always more of a father to you than Ozai!"

He stepped forward, and he hit me hard in the shoulder. I stumbled, just managing to catch my balance before I fell. "Hit me if it makes you feel better." I said. "But I don't think it will."

He glared at me. But he said "Fine, we'll wait a little bit longer."

"Good." I said. "I'll be in my room." I walked away without looking back.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Several hours later**

I was still in my room. I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I'd been sitting like that for a while. The funny thing was, I wasn't sure what I was mad about, or if I was even mad. Maybe I was mad at Ozai for being so cruel to Zuko. Maybe I was mad at Zuko for wanting to leave his own uncle behind. I don't know. I can't explain.

The door opened behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Annalee?"

"Hi Zuko."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect." I lied "Never been better. Why haven't we left yet?"

"Uncle hasn't come back yet."

I finally turned around. "He's not back yet? It's been hours."

Zuko shook his head. "We've been watching, but nothing."

I stood up and grabbed my sword from the table. Zuko raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Uncle Iroh." I said.

"You can't go out there by yourself!" Zuko cried.

"Try me." I pushed him out of the way and started walking.

"I'm coming with you." Zuko said. "We'll bring a couple of soldiers."

"If you insist."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

Zuko, some soldiers, and I were looking for Uncle Iroh. "He's not here." I said.

"Maybe he thought you left without him, sir." One of the soldiers said nervously.

"No, look at this." Zuko leaned down to look at the earth.

"Maybe a landslide?" the same soldier suggested.

"Land doesn't slide uphill." Zuko said testily. "There's only one explanation. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders."

I knew he had to be right. "We have to go after him." I said to Zuko.

He nodded. "I'll go alone."

"What?" I yelled. "You'll be captured too!"

"If I take an entire group of soldiers, they'll spot me."

"I'm not talking about soldiers." I said briskly. "I'm talking about me. We'll take one rhino, we'll both fit on one, and we'll track him."

He scowled. "I don't need you to come with me."

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself, Fire Boy." I said. "But having a Demi-Avatar with you never hurts."

Apparently he couldn't think of an argument, because he just said "Fine. We should hurry."

"Agreed."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

We'd been looking for hours. We had yet to actually find him, but we were following a promising trail. Hopefully soon…

"Annalee, look." Zuko said suddenly. He stopped the rhino and jumped off. He picked up and old and dirty-looking sandal. He smelled it carefully, and then dropped it in disgust. "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh."

I laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Do you want to try it?" he said, coming as close to smiling as he ever did these days.

"Ew, no." I retorted. "Let's keep going."

"Good idea." He got back on, and we started moving again.

After we'd been riding a while, Zuko stopped and looked in the sky. "Look." He said. "It's him."

I looked into the sky and saw Aang's bison Appa flying through the sky. Zuko moved as if to turn around. I grabbed his hand firmly. "Zuko, no." I said, looking straight into his eyes. "I am not going to let you leave your uncle to go after the Avatar."

He looked at me, as though trying to decide if he should listen. Finally he sighed. "Fine. Let's keep going."

"Thank you." I said, letting go of his hand. We continued riding.

After a while of riding, we stopped. "Do you hear something?" Zuko asked me. I listened hard. Then I did.

"Someone's yelling…about a prisoner?" I said slowly. We looked at each other, and then ran to the edge of the hill we were on. And below us, we could see:

"That's Uncle, and the earthbenders appear to be ready to crush his hands." Zuko whispered. He gave me a look. "I'm going in. You know what to do."

"Yep." I slide down the hill just a little ways, and his in the shadows. They weren't paying much attention, they didn't see a thing. I nodded to Zuko.

They were just about to crush Uncle's hands with a huge rock when Zuko jumped out at them from the side and kicked the boulder out of the way. I jumped out from my hiding place and landed next to Uncle Iroh, and broke his chains. He stood up.

I scanned the area. We were outnumbered, bur Zuko and I always had a few tricks up our sleeves.

"You are clearly outnumbered." One soldier said.

"That's true." Uncle said, smiling. "But you are clearly outmatched."

I attacked one soldier. He sent rocks flying at me. I blew them away with airbending and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back. I sent him my strongest blast of fire. He ran off, terrified. I grinned, and turned to the next one.

The fight was over quickly. We won, of course. I walked back over to Zuko and Uncle. "Good work." I said.

"Thanks." Zuko said quietly. "You too." He turned to Uncle. "Now would you please put on some clothes?"

I laughed. "Come on, we should be getting back. Uncle can find clothes there, and maybe," I looked directly at Zuko "We can still catch the Avatar."

He nodded. "Come on."

We headed back up the hill. "Zuko," I said after a moment, quietly so Uncle couldn't hear. "I'm sorry about what I said before, about your father. It's really not my place."

He didn't say anything. I looked away. Then I sped up, walking ahead of him. But as I did, I could have sworn I heard him mumble something like, "Forget it." I smiled to myself. Maybe I imagined it.

But I don't think so.

**I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Winter Solstice, part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Annalee's pov**

We stopped at a small village on the way back to the ship. "This is the only village for miles." I said. "He probably stopped here."

Just then a man came out of one of the buildings. He almost walked right into Zuko. "Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko snarled. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

Uncle and I were looking around. "What happened to this place?" I asked. "It looks like it's been attacked by something."

"Yes." Uncle said. "Interesting."

"Uncle, Annalee, come on." Zuko said, coming back. "I've got what I wanted."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

Zuko was looking through the telescope at Aang's bison. If I squinted, I could see it too. Uncle (who was wearing clothes now) said, "Prince Zuko, of all the foolish things you've done, this is the most foolish!"

"I agree with Uncle." I said.

"I'm following the Avatar. My father will understand why I am returning home!" Zuko said sharply.

"You give him too much credit." Uncle said, frowning.

"Zuko, be reasonable." I said. "You've been banished. They arrest you, and that's the best case scenario."

"The Avatar-"

"Is an idiot." I finished for him. "They'll capture him, and they'll do the same to you, now turn this ship around."

"No!" Zuko cried. "We can catch him!"

"No we can't!" I screamed. "Please, Zuko, turn around."

"We are going after the Avatar, and nothing is going to stop me." Zuko said firmly.

I was going to respond, when I saw something. Something bad. "That might stop you."

He turned, and saw what I was talking about. "A blockade."

"He's not turning around." I said, looking at Aang and the others in the sky.

"Neither are we." Zuko said. "Run the blockade!"

"What?" I screamed. "You're out of your mind!"

He didn't respond to me. I looked at the blockade ahead of us. "They're going to fire." I mumbled to myself. I ran inside the ship and got my glider.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

"Annalee, what are you going to do?" Uncle Iroh asked me.

"I've picked up a skill or two." I said. "I'm going to put them to good use."

The blockade started shooting giant balls of fire, the same kind we used. I grimaced, and then I jumped.

I opened my glider in midair and kept going up. It was an exhilarating feeling, truly. The wind whipped past my face, stinging my eyes, and I loved it.

The fire was headed straight toward me. I swung my glider around and kicked it away, using a combination of air and fire bending. Then I used waterbending to make a huge wave come up from the water finish it off. I started falling rapidly back down to the ship, and used airbending to slow my fall.

"That was incredible." Uncle said, staring at me. I smiled slightly with pride.

"Thanks." I said. I glanced at Zuko to see if he had noticed, and then felt my heart sink. He hadn't even noticed I'd done anything at all.

"Here comes another one." I grumbled. I jumped again, and did the same thing. When I landed after destroying it, I yelled at Zuko, "I'm not exactly enjoying this, if you'd like to help me out somehow!" no response. Remind me again why this guy is my best friend?

I jumped up for the third one…and wasn't quite as quick as I was before. I managed to deflect it, but not before in burned my arm pretty badly. I screamed in pain and came crashing back down to the ship at full speed. I landed hard on the deck. Uncle cried my name, and I blacked out.

I sort of woke up a few minutes later, but it was all fuzzy and surreal, almost like a dream. The blockade let us by. My mind couldn't process why. It couldn't process anything.

Uncle Iroh was talking to me, but it sounded like gibberish. My eyes finally found Zuko. He was talking to a guard; he hadn't even seen me yet. My head was spinning like crazy, but I tried to sit up. Zuko finally turned and saw me. He eyes widened, and he said something that sounded like my name, but I wasn't sure.

I fell back down on my back, the world spinning even more. My arm was exploding with pain, and the rest of me had gone numb. I opened my mouth, and managed to say weakly, "Zuko," before passing out cold.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Zuko's pov**

"Annalee!" I shouted. How had I not noticed how badly she was hurt.

She fell down and said my name, sounding weaker then I had ever heard her sound, and then passed out. "Get her some help." I said to my uncle. "Now."

I turned around just as the boat passed Zhao. He smirked down at me, and I glared up at him. He was going after the Avatar…and he had hurt Annalee. I turned away and went inside. Zhao could wait. Annalee needed me now.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Still Zuko's pov**

Uncle came out of Annalee's room. "Will she be ok?" I asked.

"She will be fine." Uncle responded, and I sighed in relief. "She took a bad blow, but she will recover."

"Good." I said. One thing was bothering me, though. "What did she do? What hurt her so badly?"

Uncle looked at me sharply. "You should take time to notice her sometimes, Prince Zuko. She risked her life for you, she saved you, and you never noticed until she was already asleep on the floor." And he just started walking away. "You can see her if you want."

I nodded and went inside.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

I was lying in bed. I hurt everywhere, but mainly in my arm and my head. I was surprised when Zuko came in.

"How do you feel?" he asked seriously.

"Bad." I admitted. "But I'll live." And just when I thought he'd say something to make me feel better:

"What were you doing? You have to be more careful."

Suddenly I was furious. He was such a self-involved jerk… "You really don't know, do you? I nearly died out there to save you, and you never even noticed. And I called you my best friend!"

Zuko looked startled. "Um…"

"Next time you're running a blockade, _Prince_ Zuko, don't come crying to me! And don't you dare tell me to be more careful!"

I saw his eyes get big, and I knew he realized now. "You were fighting the blockade…" he whispered. "Annalee-"

"Get out." I said coldly. He looked startled…again.

"What."

"Get out of my room. Now!"

He looked at the floor and turned to leave. "I'm sorry." He whispered and he left. I pretended I couldn't hear.

He shut the door behind him, and I stared at the ceiling. How could he be such a jerk? I was so angry…yet I knew it wouldn't last. It never did. I could never stay mad at him. I tried so hard to hate him sometimes, but I never could. I didn't understand why. But I knew within a few hours, I'd feel guilty for getting angry and go find him.

Because he was my best friend. I could stay angry for a while…but never forever. That didn't stop me from wanting to kill him right now, though. I'd apologize later.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A short while later, Annalee came up to the deck and found Uncle Iroh. "Uncle," she panted, her arm still hurting her. "Where's Zuko?"

"He went after the Avatar in a smaller boat." Uncle Iroh replied, looking worried. A sick feeling crept through Annalee.

"Oh no." she looked out at the water, wishing she could run to his side to help.

"He'll be fine, Annalee." Uncle insisted.

"I know." Annalee sighed. But that didn't relieve the bundle of nerves in her stomach.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Spirit World**

"Aang," Avatar Roku began, "Before you go, there is one more thing I must tell you. Do you know the legend of the Demi-Avatars?"

"Of course. They were supposed to help the Avatar. But they were hardly ever born. You never found one to help you." Aang said.

"That is true. But there is one now."

"Really?" Aang's eyes brightened. If there was a Demi-Avatar, they could really help him against the comet and the Fire Lord. "Who is it?"

"You must find that out for yourself. But you have met them before." Roku responded, smiling slightly. "Now you must go."

Aang nodded, his head spinning. A Demi-Avatar…he had to find them, whoever they were.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Annalee's pov**

It was dark know, but that didn't stop me from waiting on the deck for Zuko to return.

"Annalee, you should go to bed. You need rest to help you heal." Uncle said, coming up behind me.

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere until I know he's ok. I don't care if I'm here all night."

Uncle sighed. "Whatever makes you happy. I am going to bed." He left.

I stared through the darkness, looking earnestly for signs of a boat. I saw nothing.

"Please be ok." I whispered. "Please, please, please be ok. I can't lose you too."

Suddenly I saw movement. I jumped up, wincing slightly from the motion. Was it…?

Yes! It was Zuko's boat. "Pull him in!" I shouted to some soldiers standing nearby. The boat came in, and Zuko came onto the deck, looking tired.

"Zuko!" I hurried over and threw my arms around him. "You're ok."

"I'm fine." Zuko sighed. "The Avatar got away."

"The Avatar be damned, Zuko!" I shrieked. He looked startled. "I was worried about losing _you_."

He came close to smiling (as close as Zuko ever came to smiling), and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry you got hurt, and I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"I'm ok." I replied. "I'm sorry I've yelled at you so many times in the last couple of days."

"No need to apologize."

"Yes there is." I yawned. "Well, since you're ok, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and my legs are about to-"I broke off as I fell to the floor. "-give out."

"Let me help." Zuko helped me off the floor and picked me up. I giggled.

"As if you can carry me all the way to my room."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

So he tried. He did get me to my room, but then he dropped me on the floor. "Sorry."

I just burst out laughing. Maybe my best friend wasn't completely gone.

He might not even be completely hopeless.

**There. I am so sorry that took so long. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I felt I need to post it as opposed to re-writing it yet again. The next chapter is the Water-bending scroll, which is one of my favorite episodes. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I sorry I made you wait forever for this. I'll admit I kind of forgot about this story and got distracted by various other things. But for some reason I can't explain, I recently became really pumped about this story again. I'm really excited to continue writing, so hopefully updates will become more frequent. This chapter is The Waterbending Scroll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Annalee's pov**

Zuko and I were sparring on the deck. I had pretty much recovered from my injury, and I was trying to get back into the fight. So I had begged Zuko to spar with me. He was considerably better and more challenging than any of the crew.

Anyway, I was winning when suddenly the boat made a sharp turn, knocking both of use over. Zuko fell on top of me. "Ow!" I yelled, the pain in my arm flaring up again.

"Sorry." Zuko grumbled. He helped me up and then ran inside. I followed. "What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, Prince Zuko, someone did."

I turned. "Uncle Iroh?"

Zuko looked annoyed. "I assume the only reason you are changing our course is news about the Avatar."

"No, this is much more important." Uncle said.

"What happened?" I asked with concern. Fear flared up inside me. Years of living on the run had trained me to expect the worst.

"I have lost my lotus tile!" Uncle Iroh said mournfully.

"You mean to say," Zuko began angrily, "That you've changed out course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"The lotus tile is very valuable, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh told him. "And yes."

I couldn't help it. I was so relieved that I just started laughing hysterically. Zuko glared at me. "Sorry." I said, and then started laughing again.

**00000000oooooooo00000000**

**Still Annalee's pov**

We docked at a market. Uncle Iroh was very intent on getting his lotus tile, something that was infuriating Zuko to no end. It was very funny.

I walked down the sunny street alongside Zuko and Iroh. "I'm sure one of these shops has a lotus tile." Uncle Iroh said. I nodded in agreement.

"Surely." I said. I looked around at the different things in various shops. They seemed to be selling practically everything here. "I'm sure you'll find one."

Zuko was very unhappy. "This is pointless. I have more important things to do than look for a tile so you can play your stupid game!"

"Oh, lighten up." I said. "We could use a break. I honestly don't remember the last time I had any kind of a break."

"I don't have time for breaks." Zuko grumbled.

"Everybody has times for breaks, Fire Boy."

"I cannot _believe _you still call me that."

"Believe it." I said cheerfully. I glanced behind us and saw something that made me stop in surprise. Aang ran across the street and disappeared behind another shop. Katara and Sokka ran after him. And after them ran several angry, dangerous looking men.

"What?" Zuko asked when he realized I had stopped walking.

I quickly turned back to him. "Um, nothing." I thought quickly and said, "I was thinking maybe I'd go look around. I'll meet you at the ship later, okay?"

"Alright." Zuko sighed, and wandered after his uncle. I waited until he was a ways away and then ran in the direction I'd seen the others go.

Judging by the look of the men chasing them, I'd say they were pirates. I had no idea how they'd ended up making pirates angry, but they were in serious trouble. I followed them through the market place, trying to catch up without using drastic measures that tended to attract attention from standbys. I saw Aang use an airbending move to send a cart of cabbages flying at the pirates. It delayed them for a minute, but they kept going. "My cabbages!" the cabbage merchant screamed.

"Sorry about that!" I called behind me as I kept running. The chase left the market and went into the wilderness nearby. Now that there was no one around, I used airbending to speed myself up and catch the pirates. I jumped into one's head just before he caught Katara.

"Annalee!" she cried in surprise as she watched me fight the pirate.

"Hey, how've you been?" I asked. The pirate knocked me off, but I managed to land on my feet, bend some water from the nearby stream, and make a wave big enough that they were sent far downstream, the current taking over from there. I grinned. "That was fun." I turned around and found Sokka pointing his boomerang at me.

"Don't move, traitor." He said to me. "Any sudden movements and I'll send this thing into your skull." I raised an eyebrow and swiftly knocked the boomerang out of his hand, sending it clattering to the ground. "Ahh!" Sokka screamed. "Boomerang!" he scrambled to pick it up.

I turned to Aang. "Hello." I said, eyeing him carefully. I was waiting for him the make the connection that I'm sure he'd been told of in the Spirit World.

"Why did you save us?" Aang asked, looking confused. "You work with Zuko."

"Well, you see, Aang," I began, a smile appearing on my lips as I spoke, "You and I have something in common."

Katara snorted. "What could someone like Aang possibly have in common with a Fire Nation like you?"

I looked at her. "I'm not Fire Nation."

"Yes you are." Sokka said, returning with his boomerang. "I saw you firebend."

"But she just did waterbending to get rid of the pirates…" Aang said thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened.

"Probably just some trick she set up." Sokka dismissed.

"No, Sokka, I don't think so." Aang said.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at me, a grin spreading across his face. "You're the Demi-Avatar that Avatar Roku told me about!" he cried.

I smiled and bowed slightly. "At your service."

"No way." Sokka said in awe.

"Of course!" Katara cried. "It makes perfect sense! We've seen her bend all four elements, we just didn't realize that's what we were seeing because it didn't make sense to us."

"Part of what I told you when I lived in your village was true." I told Katara and Sokka. "I was raised as a Waterbender, and member of the Water Tribe. It wasn't until I was older that I learned of my father and my abilities." I turned back to Aang. "Which brings me to the other thing we have in common. My father was an airbender."

I proceeded to explain to them what my mother had told me years ago, back in the Fire Nation with Zuko and Ava. When I finished, Aang said, "You should come with us. We could use your help."

I hesitated. I have to admit, for a moment I was tempted. The idea of traveling with the Avatar and helping him stop the war…it was what I had dreamed about since learning I was a Demi-Avatar. But then I remembered Zuko. I shook my head. "I can't. I have to stick with Zuko."

"Why?" Aang said. "He's the enemy. I don't understand why you're with him at all. Does he know you're the Demi-Avatar?"

"Yes." I said. "But I'm of no value, he only wants you. And I stick with him because he's my friend. He's always been my friend. He's really not so bad if you know him. I can't turn my back on him. It's really not his fault, what he's become. I'm staying with him. But I'm there for him, not the mission. He doesn't know I'm helping you. I'll continue helping whenever I can."

Aang nodded. "Thank you."

"I really need to get back." I said. "Zuko and Iroh will start to wonder. I hope to see you all soon." I turned and ran back to the market.

**00000000ooooooo00000000**

Annalee found Zuko and Uncle by the docks, and walked innocently up to join them. Zuko looked up at her. "Where have you been?"

"Just looking around." She replied, hoping he would believe her. She quickly changed the subject. "Did you find a lotus tile, Uncle?"

Uncle shook his head. "No. I have searched every shop here, and found no lotus tile."

"Well, it's nice to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for _everybody!_" Zuko said angrily.

"Oh, I don't know." Annalee said. "I'm enjoying myself." Zuko gave her a death glare.

"Well, I always say that the only thing better than finding what you're looking for," Uncle began, "Is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

It was then that Annalee noticed the guards carrying armloads of things that Uncle had apparently bought. "You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked incredulously as one guard passed carrying a large horn.

"For music night on the ship." Uncle explained.

Annalee grinned, but then noticed Zuko's expression. Feeling a sudden fear for Uncle's safety, she said, "Come on, Zuko, let's look over here." grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him away, despite his protests.

"What was that for?" he asked when she finally let go.

"I was worried you were going to kill you uncle, so I thought I'd separate you." She replied, looking at some of the shop displays.

Zuko sighed, but didn't argue. "You and I should look for some of the supplies that we actually need for on the ship."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Annalee responded.

**00000000ooooooo00000000**

Some time later, Annalee and Zuko were almost done getting the supplies that they needed. They were just looking for a couple more things. They stopped at a large shop, which had a big variety of things to buy. "I'll start at this end." Zuko said. "You start on that end."

"Good plan." Annalee agreed, and walked to the other side of the long display. As she scanned the table for the things she was looking for, something shiny reflected the sunlight and caught her eye. She went to see what it was, and her eyes landed on the prettiest necklace she had ever seen.

It was very simple, but that was her style. It was a silk ribbon that was a perfect jade green color, and hanging from the ribbon was a pale pink shell. "It's beautiful." She murmured, reaching out and touching it lightly.

"You like it, miss?" the merchant, who had walked over to her, said. "It's unique. The shell is only found on Ember Island in the Fire Nation."

Annalee was still looking at the necklace when a voice behind her said, "It'd look really nice on you."

She whirled around and saw Zuko. "Oh, Zuko." She said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What did you say?"

"The necklace. It would look great on you."

"Oh. Do you think so?" Annalee asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Are you going to buy it?"

Annalee hesitated. She loved it, even though she wasn't much of a jewelry person, but it was expensive, and she didn't have a lot of money. She couldn't afford it. "It's not…practical." She said finally. "I shouldn't get it. Come on, we should find Uncle." She walked away.

Zuko watched her leave. He knew she was lying, and he suspected the real reason she wasn't buying the necklace. After thinking for a moment, he handed the merchant some money. "I'll take the necklace."

"Excellent choice, sir. A wonderful gift. Your girlfriend will love it."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko snapped as he took the cloth bag the necklace had been put in. He hurried over to one of the ship's guards, who was carrying more stuff to the ship. "You," he said, handing him the bag, "Put this in my quarters on the ship. And whatever you do, do not let Annalee find out about it."

"Yes, sir."

"Zuko!" Annalee's voice called.

"Coming, Anna!" Zuko called back, and hurried over to her and Uncle.

**00000000oooooooo00000000**

"Oh, this looks promising!" Uncle Iroh said enthusiastically as they walked up to a ship that was set up in the dock as a shop.

There was a variety of interesting things for sale inside. "Oh, look at this!" Uncle Iroh cried, lifting up a small statue of a monkey with jewels for red eyes. "It looks like me!" he imitated the monkey's face.

Annalee stepped closer to Zuko. "That is the scariest thing I have ever seen." She whispered to him. He had to agree.

Annalee looked around just as a couple of people walked onto the ship. She gasped and stepped back so she was blocked by Zuko. He gave her an odd look, but she ignored it. She couldn't let them see her. Those were the pirates she washed down the stream.

"We lost the bald monk and his friends." One of the pirates told the captain.

This caught Zuko's attention. "This monk…did he have an arrow on his head?"

Annalee made a noise. "Zuko, please don't try to deal with these people. Pirates are dangerous."

"Do you have a fear of _pirates _now too?" Zuko asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Yes." Annalee lied. Though it was true she didn't particularly like them, she wasn't afraid of them. But it was probably the most convincing lie she could tell.

"Don't worry, Anna. They'll know better than to mess with us."

"Oh, you are such an idiot!" Annalee groaned. This wouldn't end well.

**00000000oooooooo00000000**

"Annalee, wake up."

Annalee rolled over and opened her eyes. "Uncle Iroh?"

"Prince Zuko says he has caught the Water Tribe girl. He wants you with him as they try to find out where the Avatar is."

Annalee nodded and got up. She had avoided the pirates as much as she could since Zuko had started working with them, but she still should be ok if she kept her head down. She followed Uncle Iroh off the boat and onto the beach by the river, where Zuko and the pirates had Katara tied to a tree. Zuko was in the middle of taunting her.

"You don't understand." He said. "I need him to restore something I've lost: my honor. Perhaps in return I can give you something you've lost." He showed her a blue necklace that Annalee recognized as the one Katara always wore.

"My mother's necklace!" Katara cried.

"Where did you get that?" Annalee asked Zuko.

"Remember when we stopped at that prison where all the prisoners had escaped? And you refused to get off the ship?"

"Oh, Zuko."

"Stop all this talk!" the lead pirate shouted. "All we want is the scroll."

Zuko smiled unpleasantly at them. "I wonder how much this is worth." He said. He lit a flame right underneath the scroll. The pirates gasped. "A lot, apparently. Find me her friends, and I'll give you your scroll." The pirates didn't look happy about it, but they obeyed.

After they were gone, Annalee turned back to Zuko. "Be careful, Zuko. This is dangerous. Pirates aren't exactly known for being trustworthy."

"Relax, Anna. We'll be fine."

Annalee sighed. "You know, it's really ironic that you're constantly telling me to relax, when in fact you yourself never do."

About ten minutes later, the pirates returned with Aang and Sokka. "I'm sorry, Aang." Katara said. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't Katara." Aang told her.

"Actually, it kind of is." Uncle Iroh said. Annalee rolled her eyes.

Zuko stepped forward. "I'll honor my side of the bargain. You give me the boy, I'll give you your scroll."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sokka said. "You guys are going to turn in the Avatar for a stupid waterbending scroll?"

"Shut up!" Zuko cried angrily, a panic appearing in his eyes that Annalee was sure only she knew him well enough to notice.

Aang caught on. "Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut up." He said, eyeing the pirates.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the lead pirate asked Sokka.

"The one and only." Sokka said proudly. "I wonder what he'd get you on the black market. Not to mention what the Fire Lord would pay for him." Annalee looked at the floor and secretly smiled. He was cleverer than he looked.

"You can keep the scroll." The pirate told Zuko. "We can buy a dozen of them for what we'll get with the kid."

"You're going to regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko said. "Annalee?"

Annalee used earthbending to make a wall blocking them from their ship. She and Zuko both posed for a fight as the pirates turned around, pulling out their weapons. "Think we can take them?" Annalee whispered to Zuko.

"You and me? Yes."

As the pirates attacked, a dust cloud surrounded us. Annalee could only guess that was Aang's doing. She found it helpful, however, and slipped out of the fight to run over to Katara. "Here," she said, and untied her from the tree. "Help Aang for me. I've got to keep Zuko from being beheaded, excuse me." She ran back into the fight, and discovered she could hardly see a thing. She had to play by ear. When the dust finally cleared, she found herself looking straight at Zuko. "Oh, there you are. I was starting to worry." She said.

The pirate captain came over and started yelling at Zuko. "You allowed the Avatar to escape!" he shouted.

"You tried to cheat me!" Zuko countered.

They probably could have gone on like this for hours, but Iroh interrupted. "Are you so busy fighting that you can't see your own ship has set sail?" he asked.

"We don't have time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko said angrily.

"It isn't a proverb." Uncle said. "Look."

They all looked in the direction he was pointing. "My ship!" the pirate yelled, and started running after it as Aang and the others began sailing it away. Annalee and Zuko glanced at each other, and then started laughing.

Then Annalee noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Uh oh."

"Hey, that's my boat!" Zuko shouted. The pirates were using it to catch up to their ship. Zuko went running after them.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Uncle remarked to Annalee, who shrugged before running after Zuko.

They ran down the river, and saw their boat go over the waterfall. Annalee groaned and looked at Zuko, who was clearly furious. Uncle Iroh caught up with them, breathless, and then suddenly got a rather embarrassed look on his face. "You're both going to find this really funny, Prince Zuko, Annalee." He said. He pulled the lotus tile he had been trying to replace out of his sleeve. "My lotus tile! It was in my sleeve the whole time, can you believe that?" he laughed nervously. Before Annalee could say anything, Zuko had grabbed the tile out of his Uncle's hand and thrown it at the pirates, who were all sitting in the water. It hit one of them right on the head.

Annalee gave Zuko a look. "What did you do that for?" She asked. "You do realize that now we still have to go find another one?"

**00000000ooooooooo00000000**

**Later**

Zuko heard someone knock on the door to his quarters. "Go away!" he yelled, sitting up on his bed.

"Fine, I just wanted to say goodnight." Annalee's voice replied. "See you in the morning."

It was at that moment that Zuko remembered he wanted to talk to Annalee. "Wait, don't go!" he got up and opened the door. "Come in."

"Thanks." Annalee replied. She looked as though she was going to bed soon as well; she had changed into more comfortable robes and had undone her braid.

"I wanted to talk to you." Zuko said as he shut the door behind her.

"Really? About what?" she asked. Then she frowned. "I shouldn't be worried, should I?"

Zuko smiled just a little. "No. Actually, I have something for you."

Her frown changed to a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed. "You're being very odd. This isn't like you at all."

Zuko pulled the necklace out from where he had hidden it under his bed. "Don't open your eyes." He said, and gently put it around her neck. "Ok, now."

Annalee opened her and looked at the necklace she was now wearing. "The necklace from the market!" She said, smiling.

"Erm…surprise." Zuko said awkwardly.

"Zuko, you didn't have to do that." Annalee said.

Zuko felt himself blush. "Well, you deserve something nice. And, um, you look…very nice."

Annalee blushed slightly as well. "Thank you." She said. "I love it." She hugged him. "I don't care what everybody else says." She said. "Part of you is still that sweet boy I knew in the Fire Nation." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek (which made him blush even more). "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Zuko said.

"Goodnight." She started to leave, but then paused at the door. "Zuko?"

Zuko turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted today. But someday things are going to improve for you. You know that, don't you?"

Zuko was quiet for what felt like a very long moment. "See you in the morning, Annalee." He said finally. Annalee just nodded and shut the door.

**Woo-hoo! Finally finished that chapter. I have to say, I'm very pleased with the Annalee/Zuko scene at the end. What did you guys think of the chapter? I like this episode a lot, and overall I'm very pleased with this. I promise I won't make you wait so long for the next one. Please review!**


End file.
